Be Random: Truth or Dare
by Cshell614
Summary: It's time to play Truth or Dare! It's time to Be Random! It's time for Be Random: Truth or Dare! I love all my readers, thanks for much support!
1. Chapter 1

Cshell614: Okay peoples! I'm here today, because of my boredom, with the people from TWEWY!

Neku: What the crap, not everyone is here?

C 614: Well I split the reapers into one room, the main characters in this room, and the random ones are in another room to prevent fights.

Rhyme: So why are we here again?

C 614: Well I was going to go deep into details, until someone here disturbed me.

Neku: -grunts-

Shiki: So?

C 614: Well first thing is do I own TWEWY?

All (in current room): No…

C 614: Okay then. You guys are here so other fanfic authors can play truth or dare with you guys.

All: WHAT!?!?!?

C 164: Yes I said it. I know other people did this before and I got bored and decided to do this. Remember people you can place a truth or dare comment on any TWEWY cast member.

Neku: -mumbles- Please no yaoi, please no yaoi.

Shiki: -mumbles- Please no yuri, please no yuri.

C 614: Of course I heard that. Please prevent your evil selves from asking yaoi or yuri related stuff. Sorry for people who were expecting to ask that kind of stuff.

All: -gasping/sighing- Thank you!

C 614: So all fanfic authors, I ask you to place a truth or dare comment in the reviews.

Joshua: Better not ask stupid things, or I'll release my composer power on you guys.

Beat: Or make me do "prissy boy" thing like Joshua ova there.

Joshua: -Death glare-

C 614: No flames people, or skateboard tracks.

Rhyme: I feel like wierd things will happen during all of this.

C 614: Of course, I mean who doesn't enjoy the torture of characters?

Shiki: The people who get tortured.

C 614: Well too bad.

Neku: Don't you ever talk to my future girlfriend like that! -Face reddens realizing what he said-

Shiki: Uh...... -face also reddens-

C 614: -laughs like an evil scientist- This is priceless!

Neku: Shut up.

C 614: No you. I'm in charge here, so watch what you say!

Beat: Yo, how we gonna do this?

C 614: I explained it already. People ask you to say the truth about something or dare you in anything they like. But remember no yaoi or yuri!

Neku: No Joshua and Neku!

Joshua: Ditto.

Beat: And no Rhyme and Beat! I ain't making out with mah sis'!

Rhyme: -Almost dies of digust- Ew! Those people are freaks!

Shiki: Also no Shiki x Eri or Rhyme x Shiki. Or anything like that!

Rhyme: -Almost dies, again, of digust- Again, that's so disgusting! You freaks!

C 614: It's fun to watch them. -Sits down on sofa- Okay people RxR! I know you want to! I'll try to do as many as possible! Remember there is also the reapers and the other random characters! I wonder what they're doing anyways? Oh well I'll check later when somebody reviews for a reaper or some other random TWEWY cast member.


	2. Chapter 2

C 614: -Enters the room with bruises and cuts- Okay *cough* I'm back.

Neku: What happened to you?

C 614: Uh, I went to check on the reapers.

Shiki: So did they like get their noise forms on you?

C 614: Uh, -looks at papers in hand- Hey look we already have some truth or dare comment and reviews.

Joshua: Already, anything involving me?

Neku: Or me?

Beat: 'Bout me yo.

Rhyme: Do I have to do anything?

Shiki: -groans- How about me?

C 614: Well the first four of you guys. Shiki not so much, but I'm planning on fitting you in one.

All (but Shiki): We already have to do something?!?!

Shiki: –sighs- I have to do something even when nobody asked.

C 614: Of course you do, I'm in charge. You do what the people asked, so I can lead on with this.

Neku: You don't talk to my fu-

C 614: Yeah, yeah I know, your future girlfriend. Blah to you.

Neku: -twitch- Uh, urg, no comment.

C 614: Okay then, as to the comments. Well, we first have _threemillionworded's _comment. Neku read your part and Rhyme read yours - hands over paper-

**No Joshua x Neku? Aw...  
Anyways, how about... I dare Neku to write Beat's real name on a shirt and give it to him.  
And I dare Rhyme to jump on Joshua for multiple piggy-back rides.  
:D**

C 614: Hey, this one will be fun.

Neku: They expected for Joshua x Neku?! Why I outta!

C 614: Uh no you don't "outta". Okay, so Neku do your part first.

Neku: But I need a shirt.

C 614: -Tosses T-shirt- There you go.

Neku: And I need a mar-

C 614: Attached to the shirt already.

Neku: -Found marker- Uh okay how do you spell it.

Rhyme: -Starts to whisper letters-

Neku: -Starts writing- Uh, okay I got it.

C 614: Well, go and give to him.

Neku: But he'll like murder me.

C 614: Go, it was a dare!

Neku: Fine! -walks over to Beat- Hey, um here you go Beat.

Beat: What da crap is dis shirt fo'? -Looks around the shirt- Aight that ain't cool Phones! You a' dead!

Neku: Wait Beat, I can explain!

Beat: Ya' say dat to mah fist! -starts punching Neku-

Neku: Aaaaah!

Joshua: Hah! This is hilarious!

C 614: Okay Rhyme, now's your chance!

Rhyme: Do I really have to?

C 614: Yes! -monster glare-

Rhyme: Okay, okay I'll go. -starts to run over to Joshua- Hey Joshua!

Joshua: What? -Turns head- Gack! Hey Rhyme what are you doing?!?!

Rhyme: Just please give me a few piggy back rides! Puh-lease!

Joshua: Uh, but your brother!

Rhyme: He's too busy beating up Neku!

-Piggy back rides and fighting continues for a few minutes-

Beat: -pauses a moment- Aight dat ain't cool pretty boy!

Joshua: Okay Rhyme, ride is over! -starts running from Beat-

C 614: That was fun. Okay let's see the next comment. -starts throwing papers all over the place- Doodle, doodle, doodle, another doodle, dang I draw to much, okay here we go. Rhyme since you're done with the piggy back rides, here's your next part. This is from _Upon the Rocks_:

**ok...**

**truth: rhyme, wat do u look like with ur hat off?**

**dare: rhyme, go on a date with joshy (beat, no interrupting them...)**

**GO RHYME!**

Rhyme: Uh. -Takes off hat and her hair becomes a little longer- You just see the top of my head now. And my hair is kinda longer because the hat keeps it up.

C 614: Uh, okay then.

Neku: Ow, Beat throws hard punches. -Notices Rhyme- Hey, Rhyme that's how you look like with your hat off.

Rhyme: -nods-

C 614: Hey, Rhyme you still need to do the other part.

Rhyme: But, how am I supposed to do that?

C 614: Go, just, uh, say somthin'!

Rhyme: Fine -walks over to the middle of the room- Hey, Beat stop chasing Joshua!

Beat: -Stops- Why?

Joshua: Yeah why?

Rhyme: -walks over to Joshua- Hey, um, Joshua, would you like go on, uh..... -Rubs head uncomfortably-

Joshua: Yeah? Go on what?

C 614: Dang it Joshua! It's kinda obvious that she wa-

Rhyme: Wouldyougoonadatewithme! There I said it.

Joshua: What?

C 614: Say it a little slower next time.

Rhyme: But, but.....

Joshua: Come on just say it Rhyme -places hand on Rhyme's shoulder-

Rhyme: -Looks up and blushes- Uh, would you go on a....a .... on a date with me?

Beat: BWAAAAAAA!!!!! Rhyme a' you really sayin' dat, yo?

Rhyme: Yes.......

Joshua: -hides maroon, red face with his silver hair- Um......

Rhyme: So?

Joshua: -Looks up- Sure.

Rhyme: -Hugs Joshua- Thank you! -backs off and blushes-

Beat: 'Kay I can't watch dis! -start running-

C 614: Wait a second. -presses a button on a remote and Beat pauses in his place- I can't believe this remote works! -looks over at Rhyme and Joshua- So, are you guys gonna go?

Joshua: Where are we supposed to go? -Looks over at Rhyme, who is holding his hand, and blushes-

C 614: Go somewhere! Anywhere! -pushes them out the door-

Sho: Don't multiply! -laughs-

C 614: Shut up Pi-Face! -throws a pillow at Sho and steps on the remote-

Beat: -becomes unpaused- Hey, wait? What was I doin'? Oh yeah I was gonna get Joshua befo' he goes out wit mah sis'!

Joshua: Uh, yeah let's go! -Takes Rhyme along and runs out the place-

C 614: Neku try to hold Beat back!

Neku: But I can't!

C 614: I said try!

Neku: -grabs hold of Beat's arm-

Beat: Okay Phones, you are surely dead!

C 614: -Grabs hold of the remote and pauses Beat again- That should hold him off.

Neku: Can you like rewind his mind or something?

C 614: Let me see. -presses rewind button and unpauses Beat-

Beat: What was I doin'? Damn, why does mah head ache? I'm gonna go rest. -Sit's on sofa-

C 614: I'm gonna use that more often. Well we really can't do any more dares.

Shiki: Why don't we do truth questions.

C 614: That would be good. Well let's see. Well first is from,the author, _JoshuaxNeku_:

**Honestly...no yaoi stuff = I have nothing to ask XD  
well ok...I'll try  
Truth: Joshua how old are you?  
Dare: Take off your trousers and go take off Neku's pants (this doesn't count as yaoi right?LOL)**

C 614: And another from _Some random gal _-NO PUN INTENDED- (sorry had to put it in. XD):

**hehehe...the starting convo was hilarious...i can just imagine u all in the death god's pad saying all this...hm...a dare or a truth...**

**dare:for neku and josh to switch roles, meaning neku has to be joshua and joshua be neku**

**truth:this sounds stupid, joshua, tell us about u watchig neku in week one**

**eh...i suck at truth**

C 614: Okay you guys will just have to wait for your dares to come true! But I'll call Joshua about the Truth! -calls Joshua's cell phone-

Joshua: Hello?

C 614: Hey.... where are you guys at?

Beat: Wait.... Where da fuck is Rhyme? And where's pretty boy! Ah, my fucking head aches! He better not touch her where eva they are!

Joshua: Don't remind him on anything. But we're at Dogenzaka.

C 614: You going to Ramen Don's?

Joshua: Yeah.

C 614: Well people wanted to ask.... what's is your real age?

Joshua: -long pause- I'm 15 and no further explainations!

C 614: Are you sure?

Joshua: Shut the hell up!

C 614: Fine just one more question!

Joshua: Hit me....

C 614: Tell us about watching Neku on week one of the game.

Joshua: Well it was quite interesting. I wanted to see if he was going to open up, because if he didn't there would be no fun at the end of the game. I was quite funny though when Shiki couldn't stand the loose button. Although, I did feel like I went blind when I saw him in his boxers. But I think that was from all the laughing.

C 614: Well thank you. -laughs- well *cough* bye!

Joshua: Good bye.

C 614: Okay folks that's all we have for today! Keep coming in with Truth or Dares! Remember again that there is still the reapers and the other random characters. Also authors, _JoshuaxNeku_ and _Some random gal, _I'll get to your dares later. Trust me I won't forget! Thanks people!


	3. Chapter 3

C 614: Okay people, it looks like there's a comment involving, Shooter!

All (beside Joshua and Rhyme. Look in Chapter 2): Yes! Nothing involving us!

C 614: Enjoy it while it lasts! -exits room to enter another- What's up guys!

Prince: This place is nice. I'll give it an F, F for fabulous!

C 614: Yeah, yeah whatever. I got something for Shooter.

Shooter: Me? Wow! That is so awesome! I like can't get over it! -continues on going talking-

C 614: Yet sooner or later nobody will care. Here is the paper it's from _HeyImAStoryKeeper_:

**Chapter 2 was kinda funny, so I'm will send some in. This one is to Shooter.**

**Dare: Get your Kaiser and break it with your hands, stomp the remaining pieces, get everything together and eat it.**

**Truth: Do you kiss your pins?**

**Okay, the truth was awful, but I'm not really good with this kinda stuff. Keep up the good work!**

Shooter: My, my, my Red Kaiser?!?! No I will never do such a thing! -continues on going rambling again-

C 614: -Looking like a monster- Do it or else you'll be the in its place!

Shooter: Never! -Continues saying never-

C 614: -Pokes head out of the door- Hey Sho and Beat come in here really quick!

Sho: WHAT?!? This is subtracting from my arts and craft time.

Beat: Aight what's da matter?

C 614: Shooter here won't do his dare, and I need you guys to convince him.

Beat: Aight can I punch him!?!

Sho: CRUNCH, I'll add him to the heap.

Shooter: Wait a second, you guys really won't kill me right?

Beat: We ain't gonna kill ya, just really hurt you yo.

Sho: No, it's x 2 die!

Shooter: Please, NO!

C 614: Okay guys, are you ready?

Beat: Yeah!

Sho: Let's subtract this radian!

Shooter: No wait.... I'll do it. I'll do the truth first! -kisses pins, especially his Red Kaiser- Yes I do kiss my pins.

Sho: Shut it you factoring hectopascal!

C 614: Okay Shuto Dan, crush your Kaiser!

Shooter: But... I....Just.....CAN'T!!!!

C 614: I wonder what the channel button does? -presses pause on Shooter, clicks on the up channel button, and unpauses Shooter-

Shooter: What da hell?!? Waz diz red thin'?

Beat: Why da hell is he talking like me?

C 614: So that's what the channel button does!

Sho: That red thing is what nerds carry around and not knowing they are a big 0!

Shooter: What da crap, no way in hell am I gonna carry dis aroun'! -crushes Red Kaiser-

Sho: The cool people stamp it on the ground and add it 2 their stomachs.

Shooter: Dat sounds stupid, yet if da cool peeps do it..... -smashes with his feet and stuffs the pieces into his mouth.

C 615: -pauses Shooter, presses the down channel button, and unpauses-

Shooter: What's in my mouth? -swallows what ever was in his mouth down- It almost tastes....t...t....tastes like my....... Red Kaiser!

C 614: That's because it was.

Shooter: -checks his pockets- No, it can't be! NONONONONONO! -Continues-

C 614: Ha, classic! - hears running up step and peeks head out the door-

Rhyme: That was great, thanks for taking me out.

C 614: -mumbles- They're back.....

Joshua: Your welcome. -hugs Rhyme and leans head down-

C 614: ACK!!! -covers mouth quickly-

Rhyme: Joshua what are you d.... -interrupted by a kiss-

Beat: Hey Cshell why you lookin' out there?

C 614: Uh nothing, and just call me Chels.

Beat: Come on let me see! -Starts to remove me from the door-

C 614: Never will I move! -Tries to grab Joshua's and Rhyme's attention- JOSHUA..... RHYME!!!!

Beat: What they're out there?!?! Let me see them.

Rhyme: -breaks kiss- Did you hear something.

C 614: God damn it! OVER HERE!!!!

Joshua: -catches a sight of a waving hand and looks through the window- Looks like somebody is stuck. -open door- What is up wi-

C 614: Run into the room! Beat is trying to get me out of the door!

Joshua: -Grabs hold of Rhyme's hand and runs into the they were once in- Come on!

Beat: Da hell man?!?! Lemme out!

C 614: -Watches Rhyme and Joshua enter the room and stops resisting removal-

Beat: -Looks out door- What da hell? They aren't even here.

C 614: Uh.... yeah it was all my imagination.

Sho: -Step over me- That was so zetta uncool. -re-enters "Reapers" room-

Beat: -Helps me back up- Did they come back?

C 614: Yeah, um, they're in the room. -looks back at the people in the room- See ya people!

Nao-Nao: Bye Chel-chel!

C 614: o.o

Both (Beat and I): -enter back into "Main Cast" room.

Beat: Hey! Lil' sis' how are you, yo.

Rhyme: I'm great!

Beat: That's good. -turns back to me-

Joshua: -Hugs Rhyme behind Beat's back-

C 614: -saw what happened- Uh..... We still have to the dares from our previous askers!

Joshua: -Breaks hug- Do I still have to do something?

Neku: Yes, and both I don't like.

Joshua: What were they?

C 614: -Hands over papers- One is from the author _JoshuaxNeku_:

**Honestly...no yaoi stuff = I have nothing to ask XD  
well ok...I'll try  
Truth: Joshua how old are you?  
Dare: Take off your trousers and go take off Neku's pants (this doesn't count as yaoi right?LOL)**

Joshua: No way in hell am I doing that!

C 614: The hell you are! And I'll get Beat to force you to!

Joshua: -mumbles- Urg..... Fine. -Takes off his pants- Uh.... -face turns red-

C 614: -whisper to Shiki- It's your part now.

Shiki: Neku you have a loose button again!

Neku: WHAT?!?! -looks down and saw a loose button- Aw shit. -starts to make a run for the door-

Shiki: Joshua get him!

Joshua: No sweat, -throws hand out and snags hold of Neku's shorts-

Neku: -lunges forward and looks down- Damn it, you got my shorts!

Joshua: That was easy! -tosses shorts to Shiki- Here you go Shiki.

Shiki: -Starts to fix the button-

C 614: Now for the other one we haven't done. This is from _Some random gal _-no pun intended-:

**hehehe...the starting convo was hilarious...i can just imagine u all in the death god's pad saying all this...hm...a dare or a truth...**

**dare:for neku and josh to switch roles, meaning neku has to be joshua and joshua be neku**

**truth:this sounds stupid, joshua, tell us about u watchig neku in week one**

Joshua: Switch with Neku for a moment?

Neku: I have to act like a prissy boy?!?!

Joshua: -Death glare-

Neku: I'll try....... -sighs-

Joshua: I'm game....... Neku give me the rest of your clothes.

Neku: You too.....

Both remove the rest of their clothing (besides their boxers... Thank goodness) revealing a little to much.

Shiki and Rhyme: Eeep...... -both almost have a nose bleed from the sight-

Beat: My eyes!!! -Covers eyes-

C 614: -Twitches-

Both: Okay.... Oh wait we weren't supposed to change in front of everyone?

C 614: -Nods- Too revealing. XD

Shiki: -Walking in circles around the two boys- Joshua as Neku and Neku as Joshua.... Hm... kinda awkward.

C 614: Well that's a wrap people! -Sits on sofa again- We got what some people asked for! XD Ask all you want! Thank you _HeyImaStoryKeeper_ for asking for some other character, rather than somebody from the main cast. So okay! I'm Cshell614-

All (as different times):

Rhyme!

Beat!

Joshua!

Neku....

And Shiki!

C 614: Keep 'em coming people! And watch for more madness!


	4. Chapter 4

C 614: 3... 2...1.... Okay we're on people! Some say they enjoy this fanfic, and placed another comment. This is completely cool with me! Some end up as challenges, but I'll get through with them.

Neku: -snore-

C 614: -Hits Neku with a pillow- Wake up you idiot!

Neku: Aaaah! What the hell is the matter with you. -looks back down to visualize his clothing- I'm still wearing Joshua's clothing......

Joshua: I'm feeling more awkward by the second just thinking about it.

C 614: -thinks for a moment- Ew, that's sick, you pervert!

Joshua: I didn't mean it that way!

C 614: Oh, uh, yeah........ oops.

Joshua: Can we like change some where?

C 614: Down the hall... there should be a fitting room down there.

Shiki: There's a fitting room?

C 614: -long pause- Yeah, uh, sure..... Why not. -Looks over at Joshua and Neku- Well go on, we don't have all day! - pushes Neku and Joshua out of the room- Okay now that I got that over with, we have a request from _Upon the Rocks _once again:

**ok!**

**dare: (srry rhyme...beat, u too.) beat, rhyme, switch hats. =D**

**truth: shades, are ur headphones different than phones(Neku)?**

C 614: Well you guys heard them, switch hats.

Rhyme and Beat: My hat!?!?!

Rhyme: My hat will probably get messed up if Beat wears it!

Beat: Wat da hell is dat suppos' ta mean?

Rhyme: You never wash your hat!

Beat: -grunts-

C 614: I harness the power of control in this remote! -points at remote- Don't make me use it.

Both: -Twitch- Okay..... -Both exchange hats-

Rhyme: -puts on hat- Eeep....... This hat is way to big on me! -hat covers most of her face- Awk! And it reeks too! -throws hat away from her-

C 614: -Looks at Beat-

Beat: This thing is way to small! -hat barely fits on head- And smells like girl! -throws hat away from him-

C 614: -laughs a little- FWAHAHAHA!!!! The power of control!!!! -Looks at other part of the request- I'll be back, I have to go see the reapers.

Shiki: Good luck.

C 614: -groans and exits to enter the Reapers room- Where the hell did the junk heap come from?

Sho: It's called my zetta awesome arts and crafts time.

C 614: Why does it smell like food in here too? -smells the air-

Higashizawa: Fresh food.... and nice herbal spices.

C 614: Well I'm here for Megs...

Konoshi: -say in scorn- Don't call him by that name!

C 614: -sticks tongue- Nya!

Konoshi: You insolent child!

Megumi: It's fine, let the kid go. -turns to looks at me- What is it kid?

C 614: Somebody has requested for you asking:

**truth: shades, are ur headphones different than phones(Neku)?**

Megumi: Well, my headphones are a contrast to Neku's. So I "guess" that they are the same.

C 614: o_o uh, okay.... Thank you.

Kariya: Only for the big guy eh?

Usuki: Ahr! Nobody asks for me?!?!

C 614: Yeah... uh ... No -rushes for door- Bye! -has a clean away and re-enters last room- Okay so every one back?

All: Yeah!

C 614: Good! -looks over at Joshua and Neku- And it looks like you guys are changed.

Joshua; Yeah, but anyways, any other comments?

C 614: Yeah..... Well let's see..... Okay, this is another from_ threemillionworded_:

**Alright, I'll try this again. :)  
Rhyme: Do a strip tease for Joshua. ;)  
Neku: What's your biggest fear?  
Beat: How many donuts can you eat in 5 minutes  
And just to be random...  
Prince of Ennui: Who's your favorite character?**

C 614: -evil smirk grows on face- These are turth questions people..... SO TELL THE TRUTH!

Rhyme: -Twitch- Uh...no..... -smirk- Maybe.....

Beat: Rhyme! Watch what you say!

Joshua: -Mumbles- I wish she did.

C 614: -Pauses Joshua, presses up on the volume button a few time, presses rewind and replays-

Joshua: -repeats what he said except louder- I wish she did!

Beat: -jumps out of his seat- Dat ain't cool you be-otch! -Grabs Joshua by his collar-

Joshua: That wasn't my fault! -points at me- She used the remote!

C 614: All I did was press the volume button and repeated what you said. -evil smirk-

Beat: I'm gonna kill you! -throws Joshua on the ground- GRRAH!!! -throws a punch at Joshua-

Joshua: -dodges punch, gets up, and makes a run for it-

Beat: Why yo little.... COME BACK HERE YO!

C 614: -Watches, Laughs, and looks at Neku- Sooooo, Neku what is your biggest fear?

Neku: Urg.... -mumbles- Losing my friends.

C 614: A little louder.

Neku: Losing my friends!

C 614: Aw.... Neku cares now!

Neku: Shut up.

C 614: -snickers- Hey Beat!

Beat: -Stops and turns to me- WHAT?!!?! -anger flowing in his eyes-

C 614: Chill man. You had a question involving you. REMEMBER!

Beat: Order me some doughnuts then!

C 614: -calls a number- Hello....Yes, I like to order 12 dozens of doughnuts.... Yes please.... um -mumbles address- Thank you. -ends phone call- They will be here soon.

Beat: So can I continue!?!?!?!

C 614: Yeah I gotta go in another room anyways. Bye! -leaves rooms and enter "out-cast" room- Hey I'm back!

All: Whats up!

Shooter: -still upset- I'm not doing anything! -random curses, supposedly for me-

C 614: Nya! I'm here for the Prince and some othere people.

Prince: For me!?! I'll F the request, F for fabulous!

C 614: -mumbles- I'm soon gonna hate that quote.... it's from _threemillionworded_:

**Prince of Ennui: Who's your favorite character?**

Prince: Well... I like the Eri girl (I know, I know Eri wasn't really in the game, but still, read on!) She just wore fashion all over here. But I like that one girl, what's her name? -momentary pause- Oh yeah, Shiki, she knew style very well!

C 614: o.....0 Okay then, well I got one more for the day! This is from_ FlamingChain_:

**OK, how about this (nice job so far by the way)**

**Truth: Awesome Ramen Man (It's all about the NPC's), what would it take to ship your food to America?**

**Dare: Mokoto [the guy selling the red player pins during Shiki's week, Day 5], walk around Shibuya screaming "COME AND GET SOME HOT STUFF!" at the top of your lungs. While running away from a bear noise. While carrying Ai [Who has a crush on Mokoto].**

**...Suddenly I feel very evil.**

C 614: I starting to feel very evil too my friend. -evil smirk- So "Ramen Man", what will it take to ship your food to America?

Ken Doi: It'll take a long time to gain this economic enhancement, yet one day I'll reach this destiny!

C 614: What???

Ken Doi: I'll Try my best.... Easy enough???

C 614: Yah.... -big grin- Me no understand speech like conversation.... -Looks over at Makoto- Someone looks spiffy today...

Makoto: Business man, what do you expect?

C 614: Well you did hear me read out loud the request, right? -Looks over at Ai- You too, right?

Ai: -blushes and nods-

Makoto: Yeah, but how are we going to get there fast enough?

C 614: I got people..... -peeks out door- Hey everyone, get out here!!!!!

All (From Reapers room and "Main-cast room): YEAH!?!?!??!

C 614: WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE SCRAMBLE, OKAY!?!?!

All: SWEET!!!!

C 614: -goes over to Joshua- Composer powers are needed, teleport us there.

Joshua: Sure.... -holds up cellphone and presses a button-

-A white flash surrounds the group and disintegrates after a few seconds-

C 614: Here we are, The SCRAMBLE! -starts to rub foot and looks toward random person in the crowd- Watch where you're going! -pouts- Can we go to UG Shibuya?

Joshua: Fine...

-all under-go last sequence-

C 614: I like it this way so far....

Neku: Smell that Shibuya air....

All: -stares at Neku-

Neku: -Twitch- Ignore me..

C 614: Okay then, so Makoto, start running. Ai, get in his arms.

Makoto: I need something to run from.

C 614: -hands over a spray can to Sho- Go have arts and crafts time Tabooty.

Sho: My mathematical pleasure. -runs behind a building-

Ai: Why are we waiting for him?

C 614: Wait for it..... 5...... 4....... 3......2.......1....... Here it comes. You two stay here. Joshua, on top of the building, now.

Joshua: Right away....

-Light flashes, and everyone (besides Ai and Makoto) appears on top of a building-

C 614: -presses up volume on self- Better run now! -Lowers volume-

Ai: What is that?!?!?! -points towards a rushing group of animals-

C 614: WALL OF GRIZZLY STAMPEDE!!!!!! TABOO NOISE RULES!!!

Makoto: Let's get away from here! -Picks Ai off the ground-

C 614: Let's transport them into the RG.

Beat: Aight' then, how they see da Noise?

C 614: Let's now see what the record button on this remote does. -presses record button on the Taboo noise and nothing happens- This remote isn't living up to it's potential. Do it anyways Josh, it's not gonna be funny if no one gets to see them.

Joshua: Alright, I'll put them back in the RG. -sends Ai and Makoto back to the RG-

C 614: -thinks- If I recorded something... what happens when I play it? -presses play pointing at Ai and Makato-

Ai: Ow, why does my head ache? How about you? -sees people staring at them- Can people see us?

Random person: Hey, watch where you're going!!!!!!!!!

Makoto: I think they could, but that means no Noise right? -looks behind him- What the heck?!?!?

-Wall of Grizzlies are still chasing them-

Ai: This doesn't make sense!

C 614: So that's what it does! Plays images that only the affected people can see. Plus us since we, uh, I have no clue...... -Calls Makoto-

Makoto: -still running- Hello?!?

C 614: You're not yelling what you're supposed to say.

Makoto: But that's embarrassing! People can hear me!

C 614: Say it or else I'll release more Taboo noise on you!

Makoto: URG..... COME AND GET SOME HOT STUFF!!!!! -continues yelling words-

C 614: Let's scan these people!

-starts scanning peoples' minds-

Random Person #1: Perv....

R P #2: Heh, jerk.

R P #3: OMG! Why is he saying that with a girl in his arms?!

R P #4: This will go great on Youtube!

R P #5: Isn't that the guy that sold those red pins?!?

R P #6: O.O

-stops scanning-

C 614: Wow, very interesting! Okay, we're done here! Joshua let's g-

Joshua: I know, I know, I got it already. -presses on his cell phone-

-All reappear at the "place"-

Ai: -Blushing a maroon color-

C 614: I feel very evil all of the sudden.... Okay, everyone back to your rooms!

Sho: So zetta tired...

Mina: Ha! That was so funny Ai!

Ai: Shut up... Let's, just... let's just go to sleep.

Beat: Come on guys! -Pulls Rhyme along with him-

C 614: *YAWN* Today was tiring, but let's see if there is any requests now...... -Checks e-mail- HOLY CRAP!!!!

Shiki: What is it?!?!

C 614: -Twitch- Ah!!!! Attack of the reviews!!!

Joshua: Wow.... that is alot....

Neku: Let me see!

Rhyme: -Jumps on to Joshua's back- I want to see!

Beat: Get down Rhyme!

C 614: Get away from the computer! We will all have to do this..... nnnnnnn-

Shiki: We can't do it now! We're all too tired!

Neku: Yeah, give us a break!

C 614: Gosh, so impatient! I was teasing you guys! We will have to do it tomorrow!

Beat: Dat's a good thing.

C 614: So that's all for today folks! I'm gonna get to all of your reviews people! Thanks for reading! This is Cshell614-

All: Joshua!

Rhyme!

BEAT!

Neku!

and Shiki!

C 614: We're reporting from the "place" and-

Joshua: We're tired! So bye-bye people!

C 614: Nya! -pouts- Goodie byes! RxR and enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

C 614: *Yawn* That was some good sleep....... -looks around to see everyone else is still sleeping- Hmm..... -walks out of room-

-Sho is standing out there, right there, right in arms reach-

C 614: -Silence-

Sho: -turns towards me- Looks like this story is adding up popularity.

C 614: You can never say a sentence without mathematical talk in it, can you?

Sho: Sure I can, but it makes me feel zetta awesome.

C 614: You're not proving it so far......

Sho: Well since we're alone, with none of those 0's around, why don't we-

C 614: No, what ever you were about to say, I say no.

Sho: I was gonna say, we should wake them up so we can subtract these requests, but since you said no, I gu-

C 614: Forget what I said! -snatches megaphone out of Sho's hands- HEY EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!

Sho: -Clutching head- I was supposed to do that!

C 614: Stop whining Tabooty....

Nao: Like, was that totally necessary?

Beat: Aight mah head aches now.

Rhyme: Talk about a rude awakening.

C 614: We have alot of work to do, so step to it!

Joshua: Can't we get something to eat first?

Mr. H: You guys can eat at WildKat.

-All stare at Sanae-

C 614: Where did you come fro..... wait...... Lemme guess, errands?

Mr. H: Sure, why not.

Joshua: -comes over to me and whispers- Composer in need?

C 614: Yup, flash away. (You know what, I'm starting to think it sounds a little "wrong")

Joshua: -presses button on his cellphone-

-A flash of light covers the enormous group of people and dissintegrates-

C 614: All right, WildKat is all ours. -sits at a table-

Rhyme: -follows after me- So what are we up for today?

C 614: A whole lot of work.... -sighs-

Joshua: It can't be that bad. Can it?

C 614: Sure it can, I mean what if I get sued or anything like that?

Mr. H: Look boss, you told everyone that you don't own TWEWY, right?

C 614: Yeah.

Mr. H: Well then there is nothing to worry about.

Beat: Aight now dat we're here, can we get some food?!?!?!

C 614: Ramen man, Higashizawa, go help Sanae with food provisions.

Sota: I just realized that the Def March group isn't here.

C 614: WHAT?!!??!?!

Eri: Settle down, they are a band you know. They probably had a concert or something.

C 614: -reads papers- There is some few requests for them though.... Hey, Mr. H you have something!

Sanae: What is it boss?

C 614: It's from _some random gal _(again, no pun intended):

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I laughed so hard i was banging the table. you have just made me ur devoted fan. I cant believe u added my name in there *blush* ps: when i said joshua be neku and neku be joshua, i didnt mean that they take their clothes off and swap them...BUT THAT WAS HILARIOUS! aniway, now for some more...**

**truth: Def March, do u guys really treat ur old mic like its ur child. And wat did u guys do with the micriphone?**

**dare:I now that hanekoma is crazy about money, so i dare him to serve them everything that they want for a whole chapter...for free!**

Sho: See, now you added a fan to your story.

C 614: Def March isn't here...... And I fear that if I call them I can put them in some trouble......

Mr. H: I didn't hear you read it, but here's the bill.

C 614: -looks at bill- HOLY CRAP-OLA -smirks, and hands over paper- Read it and weep.

Mr. H: -reads- What?!?!? It's called reality, I have to earn money!

C 614: A dare is a dare my friend. Everyone has done their dare that was given to them, so it isn't fair if you don't participate.

Joshua: -Grabs bill and rips it all to pieces- Agreed, a dare is a dare.

Mr. H: I'm not gonna like this.........

Usuki: Why don't you read each one that has Def March included in it so we can pile them up for later on.

C 614: That'll be good.... Okay let me see..... oh there is only one more.... It's from, once again, _HeyImAStoryKeeper_:

**Great work. The next is to the Dëf March(7, Tenho and BJ.) people!**

**Truth: Whats you guys biggest secrets?  
Dare: Rip of your Mic wings and put it on fire while watching.**

**Sho:**

**Truth: Do you cheat or are you really just some funky nerd? Tell us the truth!  
Dare: Go back to 5th grade, do a test, have a zero, and wait till the teacher tells you the results.**

C 614: Well, Tabooty, do you cheat or are you just crazy about math?

Sho: Can you stop calling me that, radian!? Anyways, how can I cheat, Pi is my thing.... 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993710582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211 706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111!

C 614: Uh....... Okay then, well you have a test to work on! Josh blast away!

Joshua: -Clicks a button and sends Sho to a 5th grade classroom-

C 614: -takes out laptop- Now let's pop open my laptop and see through the hidden camera I installed. -opens a program and a live video of Sho is being viewed-

Kariya: Interesting.... But remember we have other requests to work on.

Neku: Wow, Kariya talking about work.

C 614: Well, let's get to work! This is from _Justin Laws:_

**Heh, you've done a good job of this, so I'll grace you with a review.  
...Kidding. But not about the part that says I've enjoyed it so far. Keep up the good work!**

**DARE:**

**Everyone but Beat: Call Beat his real name only for five minutes or until someone gets beaten to near-death. Whichever takes longer.**

**Rhyme: Actually dress like a girl for once.**

**Sho: Don't speak in numbers or math-related talk for the remainder of the chapter.**

**Kitaniji: Break your shades.**

**Shiki: Admit, in front of witnesses, that Mr. Mew is a PIG, not a cat.**

**TRUTH:**

**Joshua: Really, how old are you? Don't dodge the question this time.**

**...Whoo, that's a lot, huh? 'K, see you all later.**

Beat: You ain't gonna call me by dat name!

C 614: 1...... 2...... 3....... Daisukenojo! Come on everyone!

Beat: No, no don't!

All: -almost simultaneously- DAISUKENOJO!!!

Beat: Crap, stop it yo!!!

Neku: -teasing- Dai-Su-Ke-No-jo

Beat: Aight, NO ONE SAYS IT DAT WAY TO ME! -grabs Neku by his collar and starts beating him up-

Sota: Shouldn't we help him?

C 614: No, they asked which ever takes longer, and I prefer which is shortest. Megumi withdraw Beat from Neku.

Megumi: -holds Beat back-

Beat: GRAR!!! SHADES LEMME GO!!! -start to fight back-

Shiki: You okay Neku?

Neku: -nearly dead- No........

C 614: See, much faster. -looks as Shiki and Eri- Come here you two.

Eri: What is it?

C 614: Here is a card, go with Rhyme to buy all-out-girl clothes for her.

Both: -look at each other- SHOPPING SPREE!!! -Both grab Rhyme and run out WildKat-

Rhyme: What the-?!?!?!

C 614: Bye bye!

Joshua: Hey if they asked Sho not to talk math, then what kind of test did you give him?

C 614: Literature.... Let me go check on him.

-Joshua teleports him and I to the isolated classroom Sho is in-

Sho: What the factor is this?!? -A painful cold feeling goes around his neck- Ack!

C 614: Electric collar.... Every time you speak math, the teacher will zap you.

Sho: You radi...AN!!!

C 614: I have it set to 3 so it will give quite a shock. It's from 1 to 5, better watch yourself. -hands dial to teacher-

Joshua: Bye Pi-Face! -teleports both of us out of there-

Sho: Why you hectopas....CAL!!!

Teacher: I like this.... I like it alot.

C 614: Okay were back. So Megumi..... crush your shades.

Megumi: I will not crush my shades. How do you think I got my nickname.

Beat: Lemme fight him.

C 614: Go ahead....

Beat: Really?

C 614 Yeah, sure why not.

-Beat and Megumi start fighting-

C 614: Okay, let me call Shiki. -calls Shiki's cell phone-

Shiki: Hello?

C 614: Mr. Mew is a pig.

Shiki: No he is not, he's a cat!

(I'll now be going in order. It's going to be me first, and then Shiki, and then me, and so on)

PIG!

CAT!

PIG!

CAT!

PIGPIGPIGPIGPIG!

CATCATCATCATCAT!

PIG!

-A few minutes later-

(first Shiki, then me and so on)

CAT!

PIG!

CAT!

PIG!

PIG!

C 614: Ah ha, see you said Mr. Mew is a pig!

Shiki: Wait, no!

C 614: Case closed! -hangs up on Shiki- Hey, did he break his shades yet?

Beat: Not yet! Wait... -whacks shades off of Megumi's head-

Megumi: Hey!

C 614: -Pushes Megs-

Megumi: Arg... -steps on shades- No, my shades!

C 614: Okay, he crushed it, not me.

Joshua: AHR!!!! -starts ripping up the paper that was in my hand-

C 614: -looks down, then up at Joshua- What was that for?

Joshua: I'm not answering that last one! Just forget it!

C 614: How old are you?

Joshua: SHUT UP!

C 614: No I won't! -pushes Joshua outside-

Joshua: Get it straight! I'm not going to tell!

C 614: NO! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!?!

Joshua: -does Jesus Beam on me- Never Gonna Tell You!

C 614: -coughs out some blood- That only hurt...... alot... -falls on ground- OW.....

Shiki and Eri: Okay, we're back!!

C 614: -struggles to get back on her feet- That was fast.... *cough* Where's Rhyme? -falls back on the ground- OW.....

Shiki: What happened to her?

Joshua: I did Jesus Beam on her.

C 614: HELP...... -struggles to get back on feet again-

Eri: Well, we are now introducing the new Raimu "Rhyme" Bito!

Rhyme: -Steps out from behind Eri and is wearing an elegant dress- 'Sup guys!

Beat: What didya do to mah sista?!?

Joshua: -covers nose- Ah... crap.....

C 614: -struggling to stand up- Looking good Rhyme..... -almost falls back down- Hehehe, I'm starting to see stars. -falls back down-

Sanae: -carries me inside the shop and lays me on the ground- She's going through the side effects of Jesus Beam. (Really?!? There are side-effects? If there is, I'm probably not sure about them)

Neku: What are the side effect exactly?

Joshua: -finishing to clean the blood off of his hand- Dizziness, hallucinating, other minor stuff.

C 614: -still on the ground- Awww.... cute little pony. -starts petting the air-

Joshua: See, now she is hallucinating.

Beat: -sits down right next to me, and randomly starts poking me with his skateboard- Is she dead?

Neku: Well, if she was, she wouldn't still be petting the air.

Nao: -holding a bucket of water- Like people, get outta, like, my way! -pours cold water on me-

C 614: -Screams and snaps out of her hallucinations- Holy crap, that's cold! -jumps back on to her feet-

Nao: Well chel-chel you were like dead, or somethin like that. Yeah, like totally.

C 614: o_0 Okay well now that I'm up, we should get going to our next request. -grabs a paper off the table- This is from again, _JoshuaxNeku_:

**Wow thanks for putting in my quests :D  
You all did a good job! Especially the shooter part, makes me cracked lol  
As somebody helped me asked the age of Joshy again already, I will try something different:**

**Joshua (yes, you again.)  
Truth: How often do you mast**b**e?  
(in case this ques is too much, use the alternative ques:  
Joshy are you a virgin?)  
Dare: Joshy, get yourself tied up and tickled by Neku for 10 minutes (in case the others wanna join, they can *evil*)**

All: O.O -all stare at Joshua-

C 614: -cracks the silence- FWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! -ROFL-

Joshua: o.O Gah....... that's kinda personal, don't you think????

C 614: -still on the floor- Well there is an alternate. -giggles- Are you still virgin? -holds back from laughing-

Joshua: Of couse I'm a virgin!!! -pouts-

All: XD

C 614: FWAHAHAHA!!! -continues to ROFL-

Joshua: Damn it! Shut up!

C 614: -Stops quickly- Okay! -stands up- Everyone... it is time!

Joshua: Huh? -spins around- Gah?!?!

All: -have ropes in their hands-

Joshua: You guys aren't actually gonna tickle me?

All: -nods-

Joshua: Oh crap... -starts to run, but rams into Beat-

Beat: You ain't goin' anywhere pretty boy.

Joshua: Shit...... -starts refusing to get tied up, but fails- Don't even tr- HAHAHAHAHA!!!

All: -start tickling Joshua-

777: Hey, what the hell is going on?

C 614: -Turns around- Let's go outside.

Tenho: That looks fun.

BJ: Not now, we gotta join 777.

C 614: Okay there was a few requests involving you guys.

777: Okay..... hit us.

C 614: This one is from _some random gal:_

**truth: Def March, do u guys really treat ur old mic like its ur child. And wat did u guys do with the micriphone?**

C 614: And the other is from _HeyImAStoryKeeper:_

**Truth: Whats you guys biggest secrets?  
Dare: Rip of your Mic wings and put it on fire while watching.**

777: Our mic is like our child and..... HOLY CRAP THEY WANT US TO RIP OFF THE WINGS?!?!?

BJ and Tenho: That's what we said!

C 614: You guys wanna end up like him? -point at Joshua seeing if she can fool them-

Def March: -shakes their heads-

C 614: Perfect... I mean okay. So where did you put that megaphone you found on that one day?

777: We just threw it in one of those junk piles.

C 614: -mumbles- I think that's how Sho got it back....

777: Have your head in wonder land?

C 614: Huh, what, no...... Besides that, what are your guys' secrets anyways?

777 and Tenho: -mumbles- BJ can't find a girl..... That's why he has to rely on the phone booth of "love"

BJ: Shut the hell up! Sure I can get a girl!

Tenho: Then why to you go to that phone booth 24/7?

BJ: Why do you have to be a jack ass?!?

777: Hey guys, chill out.

Tenho: I'm sick and tired of this already!

BJ: Well get over it! -Waves their microphone around-

777: Why do you have the mic?!

- back ground scene becomes black - (You know when in some shows, the background becomes black when an arguement takes palce)

C 614: Is it getting dark out? -lights a match- That's better.

Tenho: Who told you, that you can hold the mic!? -grabs the mic's wings-

BJ: You guys left it behind! -starts to pull the mic away-

Tenho: Quit it! -wings get ripped off-

BJ: Look what you did!!!!

C 614: Hey, what's happening? -not watching where she holds the match-

BJ: -Grabs Tenho's arm and holds out the wings- See for yourself!

- The wings were placed over the fire and start to burn -

All: -react slowly and watch the wings set on fire-

Def March: GAH!!!!!!!!!

C 614: Wow.... interesting how that went.... -looks at her cell phone- Well, it's been 10 minutes.

Joshua: GAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

C 614: Okay guys, stop now, it's been 10 minutes.

All: -unties Joshua-

Rhyme: -giggles- That was funny!

Joshua: -regains his composure- Yeah, you all will pay for that.

C 614: -Sneaks up on Joshua- SO, How was that!?

Joshua: Gah! Don't sneak up on me!

C 614: Hey, I was just going to ask.... can you lend me some composer powers.

Joshua: For what?

C 614: Reasons....

Joshua: T_T

C 614: Okay, I want to get the UG with out your help.

Joshua: -snaps his fingers- There.

C 614: Really?!?

Joshua: Yeah, when you want to go to the UG just press 1 on your cell phone.

C 614: Sa-weet!! Okay everyone, I want all of you to go outside, all but Joshua and Rhyme.

Rhyme: Huh, why?

C 614: Reasons..... -smirk-

Neku: What is it?

C 614: Beat, go away real quick.

Beat: Fine wit me. -walks over to watch Joshua-

Shiki: What is it?

C 614: I got a request, that involves those ropes of ours.

Sota: Huh?

C 614: You'll find out, this request is from _Pyrogirl2410:_

**hehehe~ i'm feeling VERY EVIL today...well, tonight since it's nighttime but that's not the point. here's my dare!**

**for beat: i dare you to watch Joshy and Rhyme kiss without making ANY comments or noises(that means you can't grunt, groan, yell, swear, or sigh. AND you can't punch Joshy either). and if you fail to do this, then i'll pop up out of nowhere, drag you to the scramble in Shibuya(RG), and have you run around like an idiot. IN. A. DRESS.**

**srry beat. i just wanted to see if you could stand watching Josh and Rhyme kiss without doing anything. and as i said before, i'm feeling VERY EVIL...**

Neku: Poor Beat, but hey, I'll enjoy this.

Megumi: So how are we gonna watch them?

C 614: That's easy, the UG! We take Beat there, tie him up, duct tape his mouth shut, and watch.

Shiki: It kinda seems like an invasion of privacy.

C 614: What ever. -walks over to Joshua, Rhyme, and Beat- Beat go join the rest.

Beat: Aight. -joins the other group-

C 614: Well here you go you two, read the paper. -walk over to previous group- Okay let's go! -presses 1 on my cell phone-

Neku: So are we in the UG?

C 614: Yup! Some one go into WildKat and grab a chair.

Eri: I'll go!

-Eri walks pass the still reading Joshua and Rhyme and enters WildKat-

Beat: So wha a' they da only ones who stay in da RG?

-Eri comes back with a chair-

C 614: Sit down Beat.

Beat: -Sits down-

C 614: Get him!

-All start to tie up Beat-

Beat: Yo a' all dead by da time I get to youz guys!

C 614: Oh hush already, We're only doing this to help you. -puts the paper in front of Beat's face-

Beat: -reads- Oh hell no! Get me outta dis chair. -starts trying to break out of the ropes-

C 614: Oh be quiet already! -starts to wrap duct tape around his head- There all done. Everyone move him toward the doorway, but place him outside.

-All carry Beat and place him outside near the doorway to WildKat-

Beat: -Mouth covered tightly- Mum umma em mu! (It's supposed to be like, "I'm gonna get you!")

Eri: We're all gonna go down the street and leave you here to watch Beat.

C 614: Wait, what?!

Shiki: Bye!

-everyone starts to head down the street-

C 614: Oh great.... -looks at Beat who is giving me an icy glare- Oh, stop giving me that look! -smacks Beat-

Beat: e emm em meeme meeeme (probably just random curse words)

Joshua: Uh.... Rhyme... don't you feel a little uncomfortable after reading that.

Rhyme: What, my brother can be watching us from the UG, and so is everbody else.

C 614: -Calls Joshua's cell-

Joshua: Who's watching?

C 614: Beat and I, but I'm here to watch Beat.

Joshua: -hangs up on me-

C 614: Sir Jerk-a-lot.

Rhyme: Soooo, we actually have to kiss huh?

Joshua: Yeah, I guess so.

Beat: -starts to throw a fit-

C 614: Stop it already!

Joshua: So, how do w-

Rhyme: Oh let's just get it over with! -grabs Joshua's collar, pulls him down, and her lips meet his-

Beat and I: O.O .......... O___o

C 614: Woah, and at first, I thought Joshua was going to give the first move.

Beat: -Gives me the are-you-kidding-me kind of look-

C 614: Like you know your sis' is the type to do the first move!

Beat: -shrugs-

C 614: Hmmm.... Your doing quite well with this so far.

Beat: -rolls his eyes-

C 614: Are you behaving because you don't wanna wear a dress?

Beat: -Rolls eyes again and nods-

-Both of our attentions get caught when hearing slight moaning-

C 614: Holy crap.... I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing!

Beat: -eyes go straight up and faints-

C 614: Beat?!?! Oh crap... I didn't think this will happen! -looks through the window-

- Joshua and Rhyme are still kissing -

C 614: -lets out a thankful sigh- Phew! For a second.... for a second my own perverted mind got loose. -hears deep inhaling- O.o -looks through the window again-

- Joshua and Rhyme just finished the kiss -

C 614: Woah.... They're both blushing big time! -watches Joshua lean down, but interrupts by running into the store- I'm so glad there's a decal on this place!

Rhyme: -Blushes a very deep red-

Joshua: Damn it..... -thinks, "I wanted to kiss her again!"-

C 614: -knuckle jabs Joshua's arm- Hey, hope you ain't thinking stuff! -nudges Joshua's stomach-

Rhyme: So how, was, um Beat reacting.

C 614: He did pretty well until he fainted.

Rhyme: He fainted!?!?!?!?

C 614: Yeah right after I said, "I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing!" -chuckles to self-

Joshua: Yeah, like we're gonna go that far when somebody is watching.

C 614: Soooooo, you'll go that far if no one was watching? -smirks-

Joshua: Just shut up and call the others!

C 614: -Calls Neku's cell phone-

Neku: Time to come back?

C 614: You got it!

- A few minutes pass and everyone is in the RG, still in WildKat, the guys are all in a group at one corner and the girls at another..... Beat is still unconscious-

The girls:

Shiki: So tell me Rhyme, how was it?

Eri: Who was leading most of the time?

Usuki: Who do you think was the better kisser?

C 614: Were you enjoying it? Even though I was watching most of it. XD

Nao: Like, was it like, totally romantic?

Rhyme: Guys calm down!

------------------------

The guys:

Neku: Ha! Man, you made Beat fall "dead!"

Sanae: So how was the kiss boss?

Megumi: How was the composer's kiss?

Kariya: Did you enjoy it 'till the end?

Sota: Was is good J-dawg?

Joshua: Listen guys, all I know is that, I bet she liked it.

---------------------

-time passes after questions are asked and asked questions were solved, and all are back at the "place"-

C 614: Haha! That was great! And very long, but entertaining!

Rhyme: -holding hands with Joshua- Yeah it was!

Joshua: -blushes- Yeah....

Neku: Beat is still out like a rock.

Kariya: Freshmeat just couldn't handle his growing up little sister. It was probably, just too all out of the sudden for him.

Usuki: Hey it's only like what, 4 o' clock? We still have time left. Let's all just hang out and relax.

C 614: Pinky is talking like Lollipop!

Neku: Let's take this to a conclusion.

C 614: Okay people, that's all we got for today! People got what they wanted! You're welcome _some random girl_, _HeyImAStoryKeeper_, _Justin Laws_, _JoshuaxNeku_, and _Pyrogirl2410_! I still have other request to work on! Wish me-

Joshua: You mean "us?"

C 614: Yeah, whatever, wish US luck! And stay tuned for more, "Be Random: Truth or Dare"

* * *

Off from the fanfic:

Wow.... This was longer than expected. I was hoping to type less, yet more requests got in, and I was having fun with it! And, of course, stay tuned for more hectic chapters in waiting. If you want me to chang anything or point out a few stuff, I'll happily take it to thought. Thank you!!


	6. Special Author Chapter 1

**Sorry people for holding this back for some time now. I have been busy and all and I'm having a shortage of ideas. You'll understand what I mean by "I'm having a shortage of ideas" when you read on. So go on now, read the story......**

*************************

-NOW everyone is in one whole gigantic room-

C 614: Hey everyone, we're back with.... wait hold on a sec'.... yeah I'm here at -mumbles address-

Neku: What she is trying to say is that, we're back with-

Joshua: The continuing-

Rhyme: Of a new hectic chapter-

Shiki: Of "Be Random: Truth or Dare." Where-

Beat: x_x

Joshua: -whispers- He's still unconscious, remember?

Shiki: Oh yeah. -signals Eri to come over- Okay let's start from Joshua!

Joshua: The continuing-

Rhyme: Of a new hectic chapter-

Shiki: Of "Be Random: Truth or Dare" where-

Eri: You can play Truth or Dare with-

All: US, THE TWEWY CAST!

C 614: Shhhhh! I'm making phone calls here, but nice entrance by the way.

Joshua: Thank you, but who are you calling? You've been on the phone for over an hour now.

C 614: See, I'm trying to call these two shopkeepers to come over since they're needed, and all they do is make up excuses.

Joshua: Here, let me do the work.

C 614: -Hands over phone and 2 phone numbers, then walks over to Sho- So Sho how'd your test end up as?

Sho: I got a disgusting, factorial, percentage of 79%! I should crunch you for subtracting my ego.

C 614: -sticks out tongue- Nya.... Maybe you should get your mind off of mathematics. - something hits the back of my head - OW!

Joshua: They're coming over!

C 614: -walks back over at Joshua- Wow, really, thanks!

Rhyme: So how is this chapter gonna go?

C 614: This is a special edition, one author, chapter! People if you don't know what I'm talking about, check out the most recent review I left to this story!

Neku: So, technically, we will be doing one author's requests?

C 614: Exactly! Hold on.... -walks over to Beat and looks at Rhyme- Hey Rhyme....

Rhyme: Yeah?

C 614: Do you know what Beat likes most?

Rhyme: One thing is, that he loves curry big time.

C 614: -looks back over to Beat- HEY BEAT, THERE'S A HUGE BOWL OF CURRY FOR YOU!

Beat: -Awakens fast- Holy shit, where?!?!?

C 614: Wow, I can't believe that worked! -waits a moment- No curry...

Beat: Damn it... I was dreaming about curry.

C 614: Okay this chapter is for _Amaya-Admired_:

**.../o-o\...nekky-kun, are you okay?**

**more importantly...DAI-SU-KE-NO-JO please don't beat me up like nekky-kun) ARE YOU OKAY! i'm sorry C614, i'm going to add more dares to my funtastic chapter (...no really?)**

**C614 (yes you): please leave all the characters alone in WildKat. let them do what they want fwahahaha!  
Mr. H (yes i'm coming back for you): wear the pink maid outfit that you can buy in one of the sunshines  
Rhyme (i'm covering all the holes i missed earlier): lol i just saw that airheads extreme commercial...sing opera for the remainder of the chapter~~  
Tenho: (is this a truth!!) i'm just trying to put whatever i know, but why did you call uzuki in the phone booth?  
BJ (back to dares): Steal sho's megaphone. don't give it back till you're dangerously close to death BWAHAHAHA!  
7 & the Prince: switch places and sing each other's songs (idk what they really are, make them up~)  
if i missed anyone, make them run around in the RG cross-cosplaying from idk, sesame street?**

**lol, it'd be so funny if like someone from KH or FF came in the next chapter all randomly and stuff~~LUVVIT~~**

**i don't like this story at all...**

**I LOVE IT~**

**fwafafafafafa~i think these are all dares  
Neku: Go eat a bowl of shio with Joshy-kun  
Joshy-kun: While eating, go on and keep on saying ::m, i'm in paradise:: (not a yaoi, they're not making out or anything)  
-mumbles-fwitch chey rid  
(WHAT?) -I DID NOT JUST SAY I WISH THEY DID...oh crap-  
Beat (just for the heck of it): Grab Mr. Mew and run around in the RG yelling it's a party in my mouth  
Uzuki: fwafafafafa, BLEACH YOUR PINK HAIR  
Kariya: Go get that freakin' promotion...WITH PINK HAIR...MAKE IT CURLY AND STICK UP IN THE AIR!!  
Futoshi: Give me that panda pin on *SPOILER ALERT* Make me rich  
Nao: Say "and we were like omg and i was like ya totally and they were like omg rly? and i was like ya rly and they were like orly and i was like ya totally, and they were like dance party and we were like dancing insanely?  
Nao(gawd, i love torturing NPCs): Cut off your hair, talkin' bout stuff you'd usually talk bout WITHOUT SAYING LIKE!  
Sota: Stop cutting Neku's hair OH! and put a large piece of duct tape on his head and rip if off  
(Sorry Nekky-kun! You're still my fourth fav after joshy-kun, sho and riku (yes he's in a different game, but silver hair is AWESOME)  
Konishi: Go punch Megs insanely hard, cause we all know you don't want to  
Megs: Lose to Joshy-kun AGAIN. Doesn't matter what game...oh make it hop-scotch~~  
Shooter: Now that your Red Kaiser is gone, eat your pins, after slapping toothpaste on it!  
Yammer: MAKE HIM EAT IT YOU FIFTH GRADERS  
That shopkeeper person who likes Neku: Go harass Neku (still not yaoi right!)  
To Shiki and Eri: Wear clothes you would never wear. EVER.  
Elvis (pssh, we all love him) Mass produce wigs of your insane hair and get Makoto to sell them  
Makoto: Make it the number one item in the WURLD~  
Ai: Go be the model for all those wigs  
Mina: No intervention. Even though we all know you want to.  
Sho: Stop making your arts and crafts. Go pick up trash in Shibuya. Sorry, i love you still.  
Ken Doi: Sell your shop to Makoto (sorry, love you too!)  
Mr. Higgy: Lol, wear an apron that says CHEF HIGGY**

**That's all i can think of. sheesh, that was insanely long. and now i'm noticing i left out rhyme and mr. h. luckies...**

**love your story! keep it up!**

C 614: Are you serious! Sheesh what am I still doing here? Joshua, send all of us to WildKat!

Joshua: Okay..

-a few momentary seconds pass and everyone is at WildKat-

C 614: I'm out of here! Joshua, I'm leaving you in charge! -runs out of the door- Good luck!

Joshua: Hey, Mr. H, come over here.

Mr. H: Yeah boss?

Joshua: -stuffs the pink maid's outfit on Sanae- There you go.

Mr. H: o.0 I have to wear this?

Neku: Sure enough.

Rhyme: Do I really have to sing opera?

Joshua: -puts a finger on Rhyme's lips- Why, don't you remember? She left me in charge, so I'll go by the rules I like. -pins Rhyme's hands on a table and leans over her, causing her to lean back more-

Neku: -tries to get an eating Beat's attention- Um Beat, I think... I think Joshua is going to molest your sister. (Hehehehe)

Beat: -spits out all the food in his mouth- BWAAAAAA! -spins around- PRETTY BOY, YOU AIN'T TOUCHING MY SISTER NO WHERE!

Mr. H: -cell phone starts to ring- Hello?

C 614: I heard Beat from all the way down the street...... What happened?

Mr. H: Aw, nothing. Just continue with your day off.

C 614: Okay then.... well see ya.

Mr. H: See you later boss. -hangs up-

Joshua: -running from Beat- Okay okay, I'm sorry!

Beat: OH HELL NO YOU AINT!! I'M GONNA RIP OFF YO HEAD!

Rhyme: -chasing after Beat- Beat, quit it already!

- the three of them run out of the store and each knock into three other people-

Riku: Urg, what the heck was that?

Roxas: Dang, what in hell did I run in to?

Namine: Ow.... my head is aching.

( OMG CROSSOVER! XD )

- All have their eyes closed and in pain -

Neku: -frozen- Is it me, or are we seeing double.

Sora: -staring at Neku- We're seeing double.

- the others finally open their eyes -

Beat: WHA' DA HELL?! -helps Namine up- You okay Rhyme?

Namine: Rhyme? Roxas are you feeling okay?

Beat: BWAAAA! YOU AIN'T RHYME!

Eri: This is really getting weird!

Kairi: Tell me about it!

- about 15 minutes later after the bump into some people from the KH cast -

Neku: They looked so oddly familiar.

Joshua: That's because they almost looked exactly like us!

Beat: Aight, dat one guy looked nothing like me!

Rhyme: Yeah, suuuuuuure! And you got that one girl confused with me!

Sho: Okay you son of a digits! Let's subtract this stupid request already! (Sho, you know it's not stupid X3)

Tenho: -trying to flirt with Usuki- So baby, how've you been lately?

Usuki: You sick reaper, get away from me!

Joshua: Duh, the phone booth of **LOVE! **It's kinda obvious now.

Sho: -sneaks up on BJ and yells into his megaphone- MOVE OVER YOU HECTPASCAL!!!

BJ: You son of a -snatches Sho's megaphone- You got some hell of a problem!

Sho: You radian, is dead!

BJ: Oh shit. -starts running-

777: A singing a competition againt the so-called "Prince"

Prince: Who you calling so-called, you punk.

777: Oh no you didn't! A-east now! This competition is on!

Prince: Bring it!

Shiki, Nao, and Eri: -calling a bunch of their friends- Yeah! The Prince and 777 are having a sing off at A-east! You need to totally go! It's gonna be so awesome!

-minutes later-

C 614: Hm...... -sees a poster announcing a sing off between 777 and the Prince- Hehe, so that's how that one dare is gonna flow.

-back to main-

Neku: Sheesh, I'm getting hungry. Let's move on to the next dare.

- Neku suddenly appears in Ramen Don's, with a bowl of shio and Joshua infront of him-

Neku: Huh?! What are you doing here?

Joshua: It's part of the dare remember? Now shut up and eat.

Neku: -Groans and begins to eat-

Joshua: -also starts to eat- Mmmm, I'm in paradise. -continues to say that every few bites-

Neku: Can you freaking quit it!

Joshua: It's all part of the dare.

Neku: That's it, I'm not hungry anymore. -exits the restraunt-

Joshua: -follows after Neku-

-Everyone is outside-

Beat: Aight, let's get to da Scramble now, yo. We's got to do my dare.

Joshua: Let's walk, with all of us here, people will notice that we just disappeared into thin air.

-After a half an hour of walking-

Joshua: Okay Beat, do your thing.

Beat: Aight, but I aint got nuthin to yell about.

Neku: What are you talking about?

Beat: Why is I gonna go running across da place with nuthin to yell 'bout.

(I'm gonna enter! =D)

C 614: Hey, sup guys, what dare are you on now?

Neku: The one with Beat running across the Scramble-

Shiki: With my Mr. Mew-

Rhyme: And yelling, "It's a party in my mouth!"

Beat: Aight, but I aint got nuthin to yell about!

Eri: Hey, who's your friend?

- enter special guest author! -

C 614: Oh yeah, this is Saro, a.k.a. The Legendaerie L-T.

Beat: Sup Saro.

L-T: Oh snap, you guys are the TWEWY cast!

Sho: Yeah you radian!

C 614: -Smack Sho- Be nice to the guest!

Beat: I aint gonna go yellin, It's a party in my mouth, if I aint got nuthin to yell bout, yo.

L-T: -Whispers something in my ear-

C 614: Oh that.......... -takes out a bag of pop rocks-

Rhyme: Uh...... Don't give any of that stuff to Beat.

C 614: Don't worry! -hands the bag over to Beat-

Beat: -examines the bag- Aw, suh-weeet, This thing is curry flavored!

(Curry flavored pop rocks? Hm...... interesting?)

Joshua: Curry flavored? You've got to be kidding me, are you sure you didn't misread candy?

L-T: Nope, custom made curry flavored pop rocks. -big grin-

Neku: Hm... I didn't know you can customize the flavor of your pop rocks?

L-T: That's because. I..... Ack! -mouth get covered-

C 614: You see, I have crack head buddies..... a ton of them. -smirks- Let's go Saro. -still covering Saro's mouth-

L-T: -Unwillingly follows C 614, but bites her hand afterwards-

C 614: OW!!!! -watches Saro run toward Sho-

L-T: -Grabs Sho hat, puts it on, and start running- FWAHAHA! I HAS A PI-FACE HAT!

C 614: Damn it! Saro come back here! -start chasing L-T-

Sho: You hectopascal, give me back my hat! -also starts to chase after L-T-

All the others: ..... -watches the 3 run off to the distance-

Beat: Aight let's see if dis stuff works! -snatches Mr. Mew and dumps all of the pop rocks in his mouth- Ah, oh holy. -starts running across the Scramble- Aight, it's like a party in mouth!

Rhyme: Oh gawd, Beat shouldn't be having candy. It'll be a while before he can stop running.

***********************

**And that's is the end of part one! Yes, I made into parts. I'm probably making it into 2 parts only. So you must wait for the second part. This is for _Amaya Admired,_ who asked alot, that I had to make her own chapter. I had to divide it into parts for a reason....... So I can finally update it. XD Thanks for waiting...... I think I need to fix this up anyways..... Now you must all wait.**

*****

P.S to all my readers,

Please lay low on the requests for now. I need some time from them to work on others.

Thanks for your patience,

Cshell614


	7. Special Author Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers! I'm sorry from disappearing on you guys. I was just busy with a ton of stuff! (And still is DX)

.But just a quick reminder:

I don't own TWEWY or any of the characters.... sadly... D":

But I do own myself and this story! And any authors that entered in previous chapters also own themselves... Oo

-----------

Beat: BWAHAHAHAHA! GAWD THIS STUFF IS KICK ASS!

Rhyme: I told you we shouldn't have given him candy.

Joshua: Well it helps to get these dares to move along. -looks over at Kariya and Usuki and points at them- And you two, go to the nearest hair salon.

(As you see I'm not posting the request again, because it takes up too much space. So unfortunately, you have to go back to part one to understand most of the stuff.)

Kariya: Why do we need too, hm?

Joshua: Just go, and then call me when you get there

Usuki: Come on already, we need to get our work done. -walks off with Kariya-

Nao: -Talking with Sota- And we were like omg, and I was like ya totally, and they were like omg really, and I was like ya really, and they were like oh really and I was like ya totally, and they were like dance party and we were like dancing insanely?

Sota: -nodding as if he understood-

Neku: Hey come on you two; we're going somewhere.

Nao: Like seriously?!

Neku: Yeah seriously, whatever.

Nao: Like, where are we like totally going?

Joshua: We're going to a hair salon okay?

Nao: Like, OKAY!

-minutes later everyone is at the salon-

Kariya: So why are we here again?

Joshua: You, Usuki, and Nao, just sit down and wait. Oh, and you too Neku.

-The four of them sit down-

Joshua: -Whispers into 3 different hair stylist and goes over to Sota- You're gonna work on Neku's hair and.... -whispers into Sota's ear the dare-

Sota: That's kinda irrational isn't it?

Joshua: It's okay. -Goes over to Nao and puts the same collar that was on Sho (Chapter 5 please!) on Nao's neck-

Nao: What is this li- -gets zapped- Li- -gets zapped again- OW! OMG, why won't this thing totally stop?

Joshua: -mockingly- It'll, like, give you a totally painful shock, when you like say 'like'!

Konoshi: -Out of no where punches Megumi in the gut-

Megumi: -falls to the floor- GAH! URG, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?

Joshua: Hey, Megumi?

Megs: -twitches and looks up at Joshua- Yeah?

Joshua: Have you ever heard of the game?

Megs: Nope.

Joshua: You just did.

Megs: I guess, so?

Joshua: Megumi, YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.

Megumi: -falls to the floor- Dammit, why is my life always towards losses.

Neku: -Looking at the 2 fifth graders evilly- Hey Yammer, make Shooter eat his pins with toothpaste on them.

Yammer: He's been doing that. Well except with the toothpaste. He went all emo or something and just started eating his pins after that one dare long ago. (Go back to Chapter 3)

Neku: Oh, wow, that's kinda creepy.

Joshua: -walks over to a lump at the corner (which is Shooter!)- Hey, here's some toothpaste to go with those pins. -smirks-

Shooter: -Turns around, stares at Joshua evilly, and grabs the toothpaste away- Now, go the hell away!

Joshua: Some one is being demented. -walks away-

Shooter: -growls, smacks toothpaste on the pins, and tosses them in his mouth-

Rhyme: Is he okay Josh?

Joshua: Just ignore him and never go near him, sweetie. -lightly kisses Rhyme's cheek-

Beat: DI'YOU JUST CALL MAH SISTA SWEETIE AND KISS HER!?!?

Joshua: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Beat: WHY I JUST GOTTA SLAM YO FACE AND-

???: Hey, guys...... Am I missing something here?

-Everyone's attention is caught by a person in a black jacket (with a white wings print on the back), ripped skinny jeans, a bookbag slung across their shoulder, and a skateboard in their hand-

Beat: Huh? -squints at the on-looker-

C 614: (Yes, it's just me! XD) -Takes off hood- Why the odd faces? I just happened to see you guys here. -looks at the scene that was about to form- I guess not.

Beat: Wha'?

Eri: She meant 'I guess not' because she happened to know what was going to happen.

Beat: She ain't able to be seeing the future.

Eri: -Sighs- Forget it....

Shiki: So, what's with these choice of clothes?

C 614: Oh, just planning on going back to skateboarding. But it ain't got nothin to do with the clothing. I just like it.

Beat: Aight, now this is my type of girl, just like mah sis!

Rhyme: So you used to skateboard.

(Well, to tell the truth people, I used to be a skater. You just have to check out my profile and read about it there. Since it'll disrupt my story if I put it here.)

C 614: Fersho.

Sho: What was that radain?

Beat: Aight, she was just talking "gangsta".

Sho: What ever you low numeral stub.

C 614: I'm just gonna chill with you guys for now until something weird happens.

Joshua: Like what?

C 614: I don't know. Maybe some creep comes by and bothers the heck out of you guys.

-Everyone walks out of the building and goes to a nearby park-

Joshua: So anything new with you being off?

C 614: Well I revamped the 'place' and added more rooms.

Rhyme: Like what?

C 614: Well, I was able to bribe all of the shopkeepers from TWEWY, to actually take a while away from their jobs.

Neku: -does the move-on hand gesture- And sooooooo?

C 614: -roll my eyes- Well I was able to create rooms for the NPC shopkeepers, the reapers, the NPC 'others', and the main cast.

Megs: -still in pain- Sounds like it took alot of work.

C 614: I was hell of a lot of work!

Eri: Okay, we know.

C 614: Well, you guys could go back to the 'place' after what ever dare you're on now.

Joshua: Well, we're so close to being done, so don't worry.

- The group hears alot of yelling from the salon and run over to the building-

Usuki: OH, WTFH DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!

C 614: Wow, Usuki and Kariya look like their berserk forms. -looks over at their hair- But with really bad hair... hehehe.

-Nao and Neku are up in Sota's face-

Nao: Sota-kun, LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR. (very,very,very short hair) THEY LI- -gets zapped- AND LOOK WHAT JOSH-JOSH PUT ON MY NECK!

Neku: WTF MAN, I HAVE A **CKING BALD SPOT NOW!

Sota: Well, Nao, maybe you need to stop saying 'like'. And Neku, at least I used a small amount of tape and I did it on the back of your neck.

Kariya: Dya, why'd you dye my hair pink!?!?!

Joshua: Maybe cause you need the promotion.

Kariya: I'm fine. Hey do you happen to have beanie cap in that bag of yours? -points at my bag-

C 614: Here... -quickly takes out an orange beanie cap and shoves it on Kariya's head- It matches you perfectly.

Kariya: Exactly, Wings.

C 614: Guess that's a new nickname for me. (Personally, it actually was once, and it's very little used now ..)

Nao: -Walks over to Joshua with a wig on- Hm, can you please take this thing off my neck. *Still has some attitude in it*

Joshua: Decided to change the way you speak?

Nao: No, I may go back to talking the way I used, but can you please take it off!

Joshua: Fine. -unlocks the collar-

Nao: Thank you Josh-Josh!

Usuki: -In rage- Change my freaking hair to how it was! -holds her hair stylist at gun point-

C 614: Woah there Usuki, aint nothin achieved with irrational killing.

Usuki: -points the gun at me yet still holding onto her stylist- Then maybe I should shoot you first.

C 614: Uh-huh..... Urg, I mean... Nuh-uh. _Shit...._

Usuki: What was that?! -holds the gun closer-

Joshua: -Jesus Beam- That should knock her out for a while..

C 614: Thanks Joshua.... *looks at knocked-out Usuki* Could've gotten my head shot off.

Joshua: Don't mention it.

-3 shopkeeper run into the salon-

Shigemi Konno (owner of Sunshine Shibukyu): -runs over to Neku- Hey, Nekky-Kun! It's good to see you again!

C 614: Who the hell is that girl?

May Kurokawa (Owner of Bel Airplane): -pushes Shigemi- Hey Neku.

HT Masuoka (Owner of le Grand): -Pushes May)- Hey there Neku-kun!

C 614: And this is the point where I leave this joint. -Skates off- _Hey that rhymed...._

Neku: Shit... who the hell are these people!

Joshua: -pushes the shop keepers away- Okay people, back it up!

Shiki: YEAH! Because he's already mine!...... -blushes-

Neku: R.. r.. Really? -blushes also-

C 614: -knocks over Neku- OUTTA MAH WAY!

Neku: -rubbing his head- WTH girl?

C 614: -Picks up something from the ground- I forgot my wallet. -skates off again-

Neku: -yells out the door- Yeah, THANKS FOR KNOCKING ME DOWN!

C 614: -Yells back- SORRY!... -whispers- Psh, you're welcome....... -looks around- I'm bored already.... -stops and checks her bookbag- Hey, I have a copy of the dares. Hm... -skates off-

-Shiki and Eri are confused-

Shiki: I'm more into the latest stuff, that I don't really check on what's not in.

Eri: It said what we will never wear.

Shiki: But still.....

C 614: -Skates back in- Here go put these on then... -hands over a package to each girl-

Shiki: What are these?

C 614: Eh, just stuff I found.

Eri: -shrugs and walks to the bathroom-

Shiki: -Follows Eri-

-A few minutes pass and out comes a screaming Eri and Shiki-

Shiki: Oh my gawd! This outfit is hideous!

Eri: It's even more ugly on me!

Neku: What are you guys talking about? They look like my outfit.

Shiki: That's the point! It's just that hideous!

Neku: Like that makes me feel any better.

C 614: It's not supposed to make you feel better.

Neku: -Glares-

C 614: Oh, and look at this awesome guy I found! -pulls out Elvis-

All: O.o

Joshua: -whispers- Didn't he die how long ago?

C 614: I don't know... but shouldn't you know?

Makoto: It says "we all love him"..... WE NEED TO PRODUCE A MASS AMOUNT OF YOUR WIGS NOW!

Elvis: -Nods- Thank you, Thank you very much. -walks away-

C 614: Bye bye Elvis!

-five days later-

News Reporter: This just in! Shibuya has gone crazy over a new hair style! And we have the man here that created this amazing idea! -starts waving- Hey! Mr. Makoto!

Makoto: Ah, hello there.

N R: What have you got to say about this new wig of yours?

C 614: -pushes Makoto- He's really busy right now... and we have some stuff to get to..... So we have to go...

Mina: Hahahahaha! -starts to ROFL- Ai, as much as I want to stop you, you look hilarious!

Ai: -glares- Why thank you Mina.....

Mina: You're welcome!

Ai: -grunts- STFU..... DX

C 614: -looks around- Now where did Tabooty go?

Sho: -in a singing kind of way- I'm picking up trash! All so glorious additional junk... -pauses- Did you hectopascals see me sing that?

C 614: -Nods- Yush...

Sho: -Shrugs and continues to go with his "trash" song-

-A day later in front of Ramen Don's-

Another news reporter: This just in! Ken Doi was having an arguement with Makoto-san about not selling his shop!

K D: Of course I'm not gonna sell it! Not to this man here!

Makoto: Let's make a deal--

Beat: The original "Ramen" man is this man! He ain't selling his stuffs to this busy-ness man!

Rhyme: It's not "Busy-ness" Beat....

Beat: Don't make my head ache now Rhyme!.... -whispers- Not in front of the cameras...

C 614: Okay people! Back it up! -gets pushed over- Dammit! I said.... BACK IT UP!!!

-everyone backs up-

C 614: Now I want all of you to leave..... or else.

N R: Or else what miss?

C 614: -twitches- Uh..... hey look it's the Prince and 777!!!!

-everyone rushes over to them-

C 614: We better leave now.

Shiki: What about them two?

C 614: Don't worry.....

Joshua: -whispers- So where we off to now?

C 614: We need to go to "home"

Joshua: You sure about that?

C 614: Very sure....

Joshua: Okay....

-Everyone, except Prince and 777, is at the "place"-

C 614: -straps a chef Higgy apron onto Higashizawa- Purr-fecto.... X3

Higash.... (I'll just say Higgy): -reads the apron- 'Chef Higgy'..... It's my kind of flavor.

C 614: Wut?

Higgy: Nevermind....

C 614: -whipsers to Joshua- Okay.... take me to Another Day.

Joshua: Okay... -transports me away-

- a few minutes later -

C 614: Okay.... I think I'm in Another Day.... So that means A D Futoshi is at the West Exit Bus Terminal...... okay then. -walks to the direction of where she's headed to-

Futoshi: Hey, you wanna play Tin Pin with me?

C 614: Sure!

(Enter Author _Amaya-Admired_)

Amaya-Admired: No, I want to play him!

C 614: Uh..... -confused- Sure..... why not.

Amaya-Admired: Thank you! _I'm gonna be rich!_

-2 minutes later-

Amaya-Admired: Yes! I won!

C 614: -takes the pin- Mine!

Amaya-Admired: Hey!

C 614: -takes out her oh so loveable remote and presses the reverse button on the two and replays-

-2 minutes pass again and the same sequence happens over again..... and again.... and again-

Amaya-Admired: Yes! I won! -recieves the pin-

C 614: Oh, hey, here you can have these. -hands over the previous pins-

Amaya-Admired: OMG, thank you!

C 614: Yeah, you're welcome!

Amaya-Admired: -Does her own "Im-gonna-be-rich" dance-

-C 614 reappears at the "place"-

C 614: OKAY THEN!!! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS!!!!!! YAY!!!

Joshua: You mean---

C 614: FINE!!! WE'RE finally done with this... -sarcastic- Woo-hoo....

Joshua: -mumbles something-

C 614: B**t*rd.......

Neku: Now we're done-

Beat: With this kickass chapter-

Rhyme: And we hope-

Joshua: That you enjoyed it!

Shiki: Yours truly-

All: THE TWEWY CAST!!!

C 614: -grabs Sho's megaphone- AND ME, MISS CSHELL614 !!!!!! REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!

All: SEE YA!!!

-------------------

WHOOT!!!! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS DAMN CHAPTER!!!! -does her own little victory dance- Wheeeeeee!!!!!!

Okay people..... I can finally get to others...... not that I didn't have fun with this one. This chapter was the last of _Amaya-Admired's dares...._ hope you enjoyed, all you readers! Cya!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I think I have lost track of people's requests...... Hm... I'll just go look in the reviews and let my memory jog to remember the ones I haven't done. Oo

----------------------------

All: EAT EAT EAT EAT!

Beat: -Chowing down on a ton of donuts-

C 614: -staring at a clock- AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD........ TIME!

All: -settles down-

Beat: -Immediately stops his ultimate chow-down-

C 614: 452 and a half donuts! Massive eating, yo.

Beat: -belches- Aight dat was wicked. I haven't eaten so many donuts in a long time!

All: -Applause-

C 614: Okay people. You're all probably wondering-

Rhyme: What the weird starting was about.

C 614: Yeah, well it was just from a previous request. So yeah... I kinda forgot the order of the requests but I'll survive.... but this is from _Some Random Gal:_

**MAN I LOVE YOU LOADS! You know i checked everyday to see if you updated. Sorry about that Sanae, but i was a little high that day...Now let's see...what else can we mess with...hehehehe**

**Truth: Nao and Sota, dont worry, this isnt evil, i was just curious...what is it like to be erased? And Joshua...im curious as well...HOW OLD ARE YOU! U LOOK LIKE A KID BUT WHEN UR IN THE COMPOSER FORM U LOOK 25 OR SOMETHING!**

**Dare: Uzuki, you dont have much going on right now. You need some action, and Kariya as well. I want you two to recite the lines of Romeo and Juliet the Balcony scene...sorry. plz dont send noise after me.**

C 614: Yes, you gotta love me. X3

Nao: It's like, totally, like uncool! It's like totally yuck!

C 614: You're mean!

Nao: Like, I was like, totally talking about that whatchamacallit thingy.

C 614: Oh.... mah bad.

Sota: Your heart feels like it's about to break into sadness, cause you know that your not gonna get a 2nd chance. It just hurts.

Nao: Yah, like totally.

C 614: I'm starting to feel sad... *sniff* I aint gonna cry... -raises her head high-

Joshua: -girly giggle- Aw, just let it out. -smirks-

C 614: -shoves Joshua to the ground and starts to stomp on him- STFU b*st*rd! I aint wanting your "bishie" attitude!

Joshua: Help me, somebody!

Rhyme: -Tackles me- Cshell, quit hurting my Joshy!

Beat: BWAAAAAA! Rhyme I said to watch whatchu say yo!

C 614: -pushes Rhyme off , stands up, and brushes her shoulder- That was soooo not my style.

Joshua: -Still picking himself off the floor- Ow.

C 614: So Joshua, how old are you, hmmm? You look 25 or something; that's true aint it?

Joshua: -giggles- The way you care reflects to how you look...

C 614: Huh?

Joshua: -smirks- That's correct.

C 614: Dammit Joshua! Stop making mah head ache! -fiercly grabs a file off of a table-

Usuki: -playing around with some noise- I'm gonna hurt that damn person.

C 614: No time for that. -hands over a script- Here you go Juliet. -Goes to Kariya and hands over another script- And you too Romeo. -smiles-

Kariya: I'll read it later.

Usuki: -already studying while playing with a frog noise-

C 614: This is getting boring...... NEXT REQUEST!!! xD This is from... _Flaming Chain:_

**You have just made my day.  
Truth; Neku, what in the name of all that is pure do you listen to on you're music player?**

**Dare; Beat to eat 50 tons of ramen curry (and by curry I mean the super-spicy hot stuff that makes you spit fire balls in Super Smash Bros.)**

C614: Oooooh... holy music plays in those head phone -thinks of angelic music playing while being shined upon-

Neku: Uh.. it's kinda personal, really.

C614: -snatches headphones off Neku- Oh, it can't be that bad!

Neku: NO, SERIOUSLY!

C614: -puts them on and presses play- Holy shit!! -freezes in place-

Neku: -pulls off headphone- Um, don't scream out please.

C614: HOLY FREAK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU LISTEN TO?!?! IT WAS ALL..... -goes into fatal position and covers her ears- Terrifying thoughts... D:

All: WTF? -stare at Neku-

Neku: I don't got issues!

Marth, Sonic, and Link (From Super Smash Bros. Brawl) : -runs through- HEY!

C614: WTFH??? -grabs Beat- Take this guy with you!

Samus: -runs through and grabs Beat-

Beat: BWAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

Rayquaza: -flies through and takes Joshua-

C614: -takes out a Poke'ball- Imma catch 'em all! 8D -chases after them-

Rhyme: Uh... okay, I'll help continue this... -picks up the Truth or Dare papers off of the floor- Okay, so next one is from _Pyrogirl2410:_

**srry 'bout that, Beat XD**

**anywayz, i gotz more for ya!**

**truth: This one's for Nekky-kun~. do you really listen to music with your headphones? they aren't connected to anything, so i was just wondering if you could use them for music.**

**dare: oohh Beat~! you again! i can see how much you hate your real name. so, not only does everyone have to call you by it, but YOU have to go around saying your real name as well. no hitting people either. hehehe. if you refuse you get same penalty as last time. run around the scramble(RG) like an idiot. IN. A. FEAKING. DRESS.**

**once again, srry Beat. you're just so fun to mess with. XD**

Eri: Ooh, it is connected to something.

Neku:... O-o

Eri: It's called that Tampon looking think strung across his neck.

Neku: It's not a tampon!

Eri: Oh, you know you like it that way. x]

Shiki: That's so nasty....

Rayquaza: -flies across again-

C 614: WHEEEEEEEEE! I already put Beat in dress... Samus-san has him on a leash and forcing him to say his name.

Beat: I HATE YOU ALL! -cries-

Samus: Be quiet and say your name again. -pokes Beat with a stick-

Beat: I'm Daisukenojo Bito... -whines-

Samus: Thank you... now keep saying it.

Beat: I'm Daisukenojo Bito, who is livin hell! -cries more-

Random guy: Lol, Youtube criteria!

Beat: I aint gonna live any longer! -faints-

C614: -on land- Joshua pushed me off and took the dragon.... D'x

Rhyme: Sorry about that. -pats back- This is from _Vaatis Mage:_

**F THIS FIC!F FOR FABULOUS!  
Anyways,here i go:  
Joshua:Ride a dragon into the RG. Everytime it burns something,scream 'JESUS BEAM ACTIVATE'!  
The Prince:Call yourself a spicy tuna roll  
Rhyme:START A RAVE PARTY!  
Beat:Go up to everyone and say ''You mean...ITS BUTTON PUSHING TIME!?''  
Shiki:DO THE PAFFENDORF DANCE!...on Neku.  
Sho:This is actually a question...you said the world is made up of numbers,but you also said the world is that mean you hate math?**

**Well,thats where did these come from?Anyways,see ya!PB out.**

Joshua: -Flies Rayquaza over Shibuya- Mwauahahaha!

Rayquaza: -zaps a car-

Joshua: JESUS BEAM ACTIVATE!!!!

-repeats for about 20 minutes until Joshua gets zapped himself and falls down-

Rhyme: -putting bandages on Joshua- Are you okay?

Joshua: No, not really... I need a hugs. -glint in eyes-

Rhyme: Okay. -hugs Joshua and kisses him on the cheek-

C 614: Uh, puh-lease you two! I'm gonna leave now! -runs away-

Prince: I'm a sexay spicy tuna roll... -dressed in really bright red and orange clothes- Seagszi!! (LoL, I can spell sexy many ways. 8D)

All: ...

Rhyme: So, okay, I was supposed to start a rave party?

777 and his crew: Yeah! -fist pound- RAVE!!!

Shiki: We'll have it A-East!!!

Joshua: Okay... -teleports everyone to A-East-

Samus: -throws Beat back with them and leaves-

Beat: -Tears off dress to show is normal outfit- Imma kill someone!

Futoshi: -already set up all the equipment- Let's get this party started! -turns on all the laser lights-

Sho: -put 4 taboo Grizzlies in security tuxes and places them in front of the doors of A-East- Now, subtract cops... okay? Now protect you hectopascals!

Grizzly 1: -nods- Rawr...

Rhyme: -goes to the DJ station and puts on the headphones and speaks into the microphone- Let's do this people! -turns on high, pumping techno-rave music-

-only 10 minutes pass and the place is already packed with people... and 10 cops are dead-

Grizzly 2: moar...rawr... humanz!

C614: -walking past A-East- WTF? A party!!??! 8D -walks past the grizzlies and enters- Holy........

Shiki: -swinging her arms in front of Neku- Hi Neku!

Neku: What the hell???

Reapers: -randomly join Shiki-

C 614: LoL... where's Rhyme?

Neku: She started this mess... where do you think?

C 614: For real?... -pushes into the huge crowd of people and walks onto the stage-

Rhyme: Oh, hey there Cshell.

C 614: Okay, never... I mean NEVER! Start a rave without me!

Rhyme: Sorry! -walks over to me at the edge of the stage- I'll tell you next time...

C 614: okay... -"random-moment" energy pops out- WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STANDING HERE FOR?!?!??! CROWD SURF ALREADY! -pushes Rhyme onto the crowd and takes the DJ booth-

Rhyme. :D.... -crowd surfs all the way to the end of the crowd and it put down lightly.... by the help of Joshua-

Beat: -Runs onto the stage- RHYME?!?! WHERE'D YA GO, YO?!!.... :/

C 614: This a party Beat... Start partying!

Beat :/ ...... YOU MEAN.... IT'S BUTTON PUSHING TIME?!?!?! =D

C 614: Yeah, sure... I guess.

Beat: YEAH! -jumps towards the crowd in attemp of a crowd surf-

People that are suppposed to catch Beat: WATCH OUT! IT'S GONNA SMASH YOU! -dodges Beat-

Beat: -smacks onto the floor- WTF?........ ow.

Sho: -has human Nekos on him- Can't talk radians... too busy trying not 2 multiply.

C 614: You better be happy Sho that I don't have the urge to shoot you!

All (and I mean ALL): -stare- =O

C 614: Well.... um... let's continue this rave!

Everyone: -acts all crazy again-

C 614: YEAH!

Rhyme: Okay... so this is it for this chapter.

Joshua: This rave will continue until Sho loses control over his Noise and cops get in.

Beat: -ice pack on his head- Or until I kill someone for not catching me.

Rhyme: It's okay Beat... You'll feel better soon.

Neku: Uh, Shiki... you can stop now.

Shiki: -Still doing the Paffendorf dance with the reapers-

Neku: Uh.. let's end this already. :/ -attacks your screen-

* * *

Okay... so hopefully you enjoyed this... I was in a hurry to finish and update this. IF there are error.. TELL ME!.. I'm still going through the reviews, so don't think I forgot about any of yours.... I got to get my random-side out of me and think...

So hope you appreciate this update...

Beat: Yeah, cuz you better, yo!

C614: D: Get off my screen!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there people... I'm Cshell614 (IF you hadn't noticed that) and I'm updating Be Random:Truth or Dare (If you hadn't noticed that either).... so enjoy this wonderful, and glorious chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own TWEWY; any of it's characters or places... Yet I own this story.... but the other authors used with this story own themselves.... No, their not my slaves. =D

* * *

C614: -K.O.'d-

Rhyme: Cshell lost all her energy in the rave party.

Beat: Aight, 'n taboo man got arrested fo' sexual assault, yo.

Neku: So, Mr. H had to go bail him out.

Shiki: -arms covered with a bunch of ice packs- And I waved my arms too much.

Neku: Told you so... but noooo, you didn't listen when I told you to stop!

Shiki: -glare-

Rhyme: So I'll be taking over again. This request is from _Justin Laws:_

**You made my dares at least twice as funny as I imagined them. Good work!**

**To Joshua:  
TRUTH: You do realize that we'll keep asking your age until you answer, don't you? Save us the trouble and cough it up!  
*gets Jesus Beam'd* ...Pain...**

***uses Cure Drink pin* ...Much better. Now where was I? oh yeah.**

**To Rhyme:  
It's not a dare OR a truth, but I thought you should know that you look quite pretty in girls' clothes.  
...And now Beat is gonna murder me. *sweatdrop***

**To Joshua AND Rhyme:  
DARE: Go on a date. ...With Beat there to chaperone. *laughs evilly* ...Sorry guys, you make a great couple, but I really couldn't resist.**

**To Neku:  
DARE: Dress in head-to-toe Lapin Angelique. *Cracks up, and quite literally rolls on the floor laughing***

**To Shiki:  
DARE: Dress up in the Gatito-brand Pi-Face clothing.**

**That's all! I'm not good at coming up with dares, but I'm sure you'll make them work. Bye!**

Rhyme: And to see if things go faster... This is from _Hyrules HeroVaati's Mage__:_

**Sho, you never answered my questionT-T (Truth repeat: Sho:This is actually a question...you said the world is made up of numbers,but you also said the world is that mean you hate math?)**

Rhyme: And _The Legendary Zero:_

**Well, when your done with those requests, do mine I guess. It's a bit long, sorry.**

**Dare:  
Sho - Do a dance (Joshua picks what kind) in the RG while yelling "Stupid zero's!" to a crowd of onlookers. Five to ten minutes must be done UNLESS the cops come for Sho first.  
Rhyme - Slap Beat until he swears never to object to Joshua and Rhyme's relationship ever again.  
Beat - Never object to Joshua and Rhyme's relationship in any way, shape, or form ever again.  
Higashizawa - Go to the world of Another Day and slap the Higashizawa there.  
Konishi - Wear a bikini for the rest of this fanfic. Must be black and lacy.  
Neku - Give each and every Joshua/Neku romantic pairing fan a slap on the cheek. If that's not possible, you have five minutes to prepare an emo poem to be recited to every character that isn't a main character (the reapers and the random people).**

**Truth:  
Megumi Kitaniji - Why is it that you have a girl's name? Did you ever ask your parents?  
Sho - What was the one math problem you could never solve?  
Uzuki - Why do you look so much like an older version of Kairi?  
Kariya - Tell the truth; did you ever get with Uzuki? (As in sex.)  
Legendarie L-T (if she's still around) - Will you ever make more Joshua/Rhyme fictions?**

C614: -Suddenly pops back to life- Yeah BOI!~ Josh, how f***ing old are you?!??!

Joshua: 12345678910

C614: I bet you just used #'s 1 through 10!

Joshua: Now did I?

C614: Yes, you did!

Joshua: No I didn't!

C614: You're age zero... A**H*le.

Joshua: We need to just settle with 15 years of age people.

C614: -glare- Must resist.... ugh.

Beat: You aint gonna have mah sister either foo! I already got prissy boy her ta mess wit!

Joshua: -ultimate glare intended for Requester- She's mine....

C614: -Slaps- Hush up!

Joshua: -rubs face- Hey I'm supposed to look good for the dare!

C614: -stares blankly into space-

Joshua: What?!

C614: -points behind Josh-

Beat: -in a tux with skeletal markings on it- Aight, lemme be dis macaroon...

C614: Uh Beat... it's chaperone not macaroon.

Beat: Whatever, yo!

C614: Okay, okay... don't need to get defensive!

Joshua: -summons a pegaso tux-

C614: Aye Rhyme...

Rhyme: Yes?

C614: -gives over a white dress with a black rose with a single leaf shaped as a player pin logo- Try this on....

Rhyme: OMG, this is so cool! -runs off to change-

C614: Awesome-sauce....

-5 minutes pass-

C614: Okay... -taps on watch- Where is she?

All: ....

C614: Imma go check on her. -walks off-

-5 more minutes pass-

C614: We're back! Rhyme just had a problem with putting it on.

Rhyme: -hiding- That's only because I'm not used to wearing dresses!

C614: Come out of thar!

Rhyme: I'm not ready yet!

C614: Oh yes you are! -pulls Rhyme out-

Joshua: Woah..... -hides red face with hair-

Rhyme: -blushes- uhhhh....

Beat: Whatcha do to ma sis, yo?!?!

C614: Spiffed her up for the date... dur.

Beat: -Glare-

C614: Give me that look all you want! I don't care!

Joshua: Well, shall we be going?

C614: -fake yawn- ... Sure; oh and tell me if ya see Vanessa, okay? (Vanessa is an OC of mine... yes, you can soon torture my OC's too.)

Rhyme: Sure thing!

Beat: Aight, now Joshua you stay up front and Rhyme stay near me.

Joshua: And why is that?

Beat: Cuz I'm da macaroon!

C614: Beat, it's chaperone...

Beat: I don't care!

Rhyme: Let's just get going.

Joshua: -grunts-

Beat: Dis outta be kicking!

-The 3 leave-

C614: ..... okay.... NEKU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!! -flails arms in the air-

Neku: What is it?

C614: Can you go down the hall for me?

Neku: Why?

C614: Reasons gawd da**it.

Neku: Okay, okay, I'll go. -starts to walk down the hall-

C614: Hehehehe... -snickers evily-

Neku: Okay, now wha- -gets tackled be C614-

- 12 minutes pass-

Neku: -all dressed in Lapin Angelique: Blonde Wig, Lace Bonnet, Lace-Up Dress, Ribbon Shoes, frilly parasol, and M'sieur Lapin- ;A;

C614: Aw, you look sooo adorable!!!!! xD...... NOT! Although, there can be an exception.

Neku: I'm gonna kill you!!!!

C614: If you can even run in public in a dress.

Neku: I... Will.... kill.... YOU!

C614: Okay, we've gone over this before.

Eri: HEY! SHO'S ON T.V.!!

C614 and Neku: -runs to media room-

T.V.: Right at this moment Sho Minamimoto, who was sentenced to jail last night, is holding up traffic as he dances the Macarena in the middle of the Scramble.

Ai: LoL!

T.V.: Currently, officials are being told to hold their positons since Minamimoto Sho was bailed out just recently.

Reaper: That Mr. H dude must have given up some amount of money.

T.V.: Here is a live video of Mr. Minamimoto.

Sho: You Stupid Zero's couldn't keep me in for even a simplified day! -continues to do the Macarena-

Shiki: Should we go get him Csh-

-C614 is nowhere to be found-

T.V.: What is this? An on-looker has jumped into the scene!

Sho: Radian? What are you doing you zero?!!?

C614: Mwuahaha!!!! - has a gas-mask and tinted goggles on-

T.V.: This person is currently trying to be identified officials say.

Eri: OMG, IS THAT!!!??

Neku: Yep.

C614: I gotcha foo!

Sho: Wha-?!?!?

C641: -mugs all of of Sho's clothes leaving him to stand in his underwear-

Konoshi: Oh dear...

Sho: You hectopascal! COME HERE YOU RADIAN! -chases C614-

C614: Come and get me!

Police: Alright! Let's go, move out!

Beat: Hey, it that da Pi-face dude and-???

Rhyme: Cshell?

Joshua: Oh my, what has gotten into them?

Sho: Give me back my factoring clothes!

C614: NEVER!

Sho: You little... ugh! -got hit with a tranquilizer dart and falls over-

C614: HAHAHA! SUCKER! -keeps running-

Police: We've caught our primary suspect. Should we get the other?

Police 2: No, we just need this one.

Sho: -Drooling all over the place-

Joshua: Hm... what an awkward event.

Shiki: Do you hear footsteps?

Neku: -Walks over to front door- Let's see...... WAAAAAAAA!

C614: GET OUTTA MY WAY! -runs over Neku-

Shiki: Cshe-? HEY!

C614: -switched all of Shiki's clothes with Sho's-

Eri: Wow Shiki... now ya got the "convict's" clothes.

Shiki. T_T;;

C614: -takes off gas mask and goggles- That was AWESOME!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-To the chaperoned date at some random fancy restaraunt-

Joshua: Kiryu, Yoshiya... table for three. Appreciated, thank you. -follows the employee and leads the Bito siblings-

Beat: Does this place got some ramen, yo?

Rhyme: -sigh- Let's just see Beat.

Joshua: And please behave Mr. Bito. -smirk-

Beat: Aight, don't ya tell me to behave! You behave yoself wen you wit mah sis!

Rhyme: Beat, settle down!

Joshua: This won't turn out great.

Beat: What was that, yo?!

Joshua: Nothing!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Higashizawa: I need to go to Another Day...

C614: Why?

Hig: Do you want to disrupt with my recipe?

C614: Um... I guess not?

Hig: So please take me there.

C614: Whatever... -presses a button on her cell phone but accidently gets the Higashizawa from AD to come to the "real day"-

AD Hig: I was in the middle of a mea-

Hig: -slaps the AD Higs- You're a disgrace.

AD Hig: What?

C614: Okay, times up. -teleports AD Higs to the AD world-

Neku: That was useless.

C614: -looks at the requests- Oh... Konoshi has an interesting dare.

Mr. H: I got Sho back again.

Sho: -looks at Shiki- GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YOU RADIAN!

Shiki: OKAY OKAY! -strips-

Neku: -nosebleed-

C614: -runs past shiki while giving her clothes to look for Konoshi-

Shiki: -quickly puts on clothes-

C614: Konoshi! Where are you!

Konoshi: What is it child?

C614: -Takes all her clothes to reveal Konoshi's black and lacy bikini-

Konoshi: Why you little brat! -chases C614-

C614: Dang I'm taking a ton of peoples' clothes today! -runs past Sho with Konoshi following-

Sho: Must resist my factoring urges!

C614: Neku go slap your Josheku fans!

Neku: Nope... I'm going to create an emo poem instead.

C614: Fine with me! -keeps running-

Sho: Math is not garbage! As you can see radian, I got a percentage of 79% on a literature test. I'm not good with that hectopascaling stuff! Also, other radian, I can solve any math problem!

C614: Good for you Sho... -dodges a grab from Konoshi- Missed!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joshua: -has an icebag on his head-

Rhyme: Beat, was it seriously necessary to hit Joshua!?

Beat: Aight, it was, yo!

Rhyme: You need to quit it with this behavior!

Beat: Sis! I just gotta do it!

Rhyme: Explain to me why?!?

Joshua: -intrigued by argument-

Beat: REASONS!

Rhyme: Tell me!

Beat: Ya kno what sis?! You in trou-

Rhyme: -slaps Beat- Quit it...

Joshua. O.O

Beat: BWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rhyme: I'm sick and tired of this!

Beat: What you talking bout Rhyme?!?

Rhyme: I'm tired of you objecting our relationship Beat!

Beat: I'm jus' tryin to protect you!

Rhyme: Beat, I'm fine!.. I'm just-

Beat: Imma not letting you come near Josh-

Rhyme: -slaps beat again- QUIT IT! You need to just stop!

-Long painful silence.... and I mean very long-

C614: -sitting on an aggrivated Konoshi- Something doesn't seem right? -taps chin- It feels like something went dead silent somewhere in Shibuya. -shrugs- Oh well.

Beat: Aight sis... okay. -walk solemnly away-

Rhyme: -face palms- Oh man... Beat come back.

Joshua: -Slowly follows after leaving behind some amount of yen-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C614: -still sitting on Konoshi- Megs... Why do you have a girl name? I mean, did you ever ask your parents?

Megs: I have no clue... And I never have spoken to my parents in a while.

C614: -looks at Usuki- Who the evil grown up version Kairi....

Usuki: What was that?

C614: Nothing...

Usuki: Tell me! -points gun to C614's forehead-

C614: The author asked why you look like a grown up Kairi to them! That's all!

Konoshi: Child, for the hundreth time, get off of me!

Usuki: -lowers gun- I have no clue... if you ask me.

C614: Well... I did ask you.

Usuki: Shut it...

C614: Okay Okay.... but. LOLLIPOP!

Kariya: What is it?

C614: Have you ever had "IT" with Usuki?

Usuki and Kariya: O.O;;

C614: By thexpressions on your faces I might suggest you guys have.

Usuki and Kariya: NO!

C614: Okay, if ya say so. -smacks Konoshi's head- Stop squirming!

Konoshi: I'm going to incinerate you later in your life, child.

C614: Whatever... -reads the papers- Oh.... well LT... hm... -shuffles through papers- Oh hey lookie here, a letter from LT herself.

LT's letter:

Really? Wow. Ok then. Um... I was gonna keep it on the down-low, but  
you've forced my hand. Or something. Ha ha.

Yes, I plan to- I'm in the middle of a HSAU multipairing fic, and got a few  
little one-shot ideas up my sleeve. Aaaand even after I 'leave', I'll  
probably pop in every one in the while with something small. xD

-PLEASE be aware that she already started this HSAU multipairing fic-

C614: See... thar you got it.

-An upset Beat, innocent Rhyme, and uninterested Joshua come back-

C614: Looks like somthing bad happened.

Beat: -sadly- Don't ask, yo.

Rhyme: Beat! I'm sorry!

Beat: -ignores Rhyme-

C614: Let's just hope we don't make any more of the characters emo, now shall we?

Konoshi: This is it...

Sho: For this factoring chapter-

C614: I apologize if there wasn't enough dares on this but-

Joshua: She didn't want to take much longer-

Higs: to add the last ingredient-

C614: To this chapter. Wait for more in the upcoming future!

* * *

Finally! Well... there you have it people. I updated so all if you didn't have to wait any further. Oh... on the whole OC thing too... On another one of my fanfics I'm using OC's in it. Check my profile at the very bottom to read about the one by the name of Vanessa. ;3

So yeah, you'll be able to force around my OC's in teh very later future!

TTFN, Enjoyz!

your T or D writer,

Cshell614


	10. Chapter 10

HAHA! So all of you probably thought I died... did you? Well, that happened along time ago... who knew I was able to become a death angel. O.O.... other than that; WE SHALL NOW CONTINUE!~~~

* * *

C616: -burned arm- Okay so... To explain, Konoshi did what she said.... You know, incinerating me and such. So yeah.

Rhyme: Beat, puh-lease! I'm sorry!

Beat: Whatever Rhyme.

Rhyme: Uh! -glares at Cshell- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

C614: -nonchalantly- Meeeeeee? I can't see how. I mean, seriously.

Rhyme: I dislike you. (- because I can't see Rhyme saying "hate"-)

C614: Oh, you'll get used to it.

Joshua: ........

C614: Josh?

Joshua: ....... -simply walks off-

C614: Gyah?!?! Well.... let me rely on people's reviews. A wondrous review by..... um... who was it again? Oh, yeah! This is by _Aoi-Tsubaki:_

**Why, hello there :3  
-prances over-  
First off, awesome job so far. You're a funny person 8D  
So, here are my amusing questions and dares:  
Rhyme and Josh : three words and a number. 7 Minutes in Heaven! :3  
Shiki, Eri, and Neku: Have Eri design, Shiki create, and Neku wear a really girly outfit.  
Makoto and Ai: Go on a date where Makoto doesn't leave halfway to get a makeover. That was mean, btw. She really likes you D: -slaps-**

**...And I -was- gonna make Beat wear a dress, but I'm nice and he's my favorite character and I love him, so... Yeah :3 -glomps-**

**～Ashley**

C614: Well Ashley, I know I'm quite funny! x3 Thank you very much! -gives free hugs to all her readers and twewy cast-

Beat: -instant boost up- Aight, I'm not gonna stay like this, yo!

Rhyme: Beat?

Beat: Aight lil' sis, imma say I'm sorry 'kay? -squeezes Rhyme in a tight hug- Free hugs for everyone, yo!

Usuki: I'm sooo not getting involved with this.

Beat: Hey, Pinky, come 'ere!

Usuki: Don't come any closer! -reaches for her gun- Hey, where did it go?!

C614: Oh you mean this? -twirls gun-

Usuki: Give tha- -runs from a free-hug-giving Beat- Grrrrrrrrr!

Beat: Come here Pinky!

C614: Okay so who wants to play Spin the Bottle?

Everyone: ME!!!! -Beat grabs "Pinky" in a hug-

Usuki: TTATT.....

Higgy and Ken Doi: We'll skip.

C614: Sure... whatever.... -momentary pause- But here's my twist. Guys you go in your own circle.

Joshua: Okay, but why?

C614: I just said, MY TWIST!

Joshua: Okay okay... sheesh.

C614: Okay, when the girls' spin their bottle the guys have to also... the bottle stops on the two who have to do the dare together.... I call it the... well... um, I'm not sure yet.

Beat: Aight, yo, I'm game!

C614: Alright... okay.. so ready, set,... SPIN!

-two groups spin the bottle and of course....-

Shiki: RHYME!!!

Beat: JOSHY-BOY!

C614: Typical..... okay, so.... -points at the two- 7 minutes in Heaven....

Joshua: Literally?

C614: NO! UH!.... -grabs the two's wrists and tosses them in a closet- Have fun! -shuts the door-

Neku: Aren't you gonna lock it?

C614: You know they don't wanna leave... -smirks-

Beat:....... WAIT! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO?!

C614: You're so slow..... there's a 50 lbs bowl filled with curry in the other room for you.

BEAT: -forgets- REALLY!?!?!

C614: Reeeeally....

Beat: No way! -runs off-

C614: Okay so game over.... -clap- hurrah....

Neku: That's it?

C614: Sure, now shut your mouth. Buuuuuuuut -grabs Makato and Ai- You two have to go on a date.

Makato: But I'm late-

C614: Eh eh eh...... you go... or die. -evil eye-

Makato: okay -takes Ai's hand- We'll go.... -both leave-

C614: GREAT! THAT WAS EASIER FOR ME!.... besides.... that evil eye took me forever to perfect.

-Shiki and Eri run off with Neku to design clothes-

Neku: Help Me!!!!!!!!!

C614: Okay and start... time.... now.

- half an hour passes by -

C614: -eating a brownie- I feel like I forgot to do something.

Sho: Can you distribute some of that brownie to me?

C614: Sure -gives Sho a piece-... okay watched Shiki and Eri make girly clothes for Neku, went to bake some brownies.... I feel like i forgot to check on something.

Neku: -come out with a really pink and frilly dress on- Say anything, and you die.

C614: Pfft...... -Lol's-

Neku: Please, someone save me.

C614: That's what I forgot to do! -runs over to a closet and presses her ear to it-

Closet: Ew, get off of me.

C614: WTF?... was the closet just talking? Is THAT a talking closet?

Closet: Of course I'm a talking closet d*mb*ss.... what do you think I am? A dog?

C614: Holy Shi-takemitsubishi.... -blanks out-

Closet: Great, another idiot.

C614: FWAHAHAHHA! -runs off and comes back with a chainsaw-

Closet: OMFG! MURDERER!

C614: -rips the things up into shreds- *_pant pant pant*_

Shiki: Um... I think what you're looking for is the next door down.

C614: Oh... well then! -runs over to the next door and jerks it open-

-Rhyme and Joshua fall out-

C614: DEAR MERCY, NC-17!!!!!

All (except Beat): O.O

Neku: Where?!?!? (clue to what music he listens to.... don't get what I mean? Read chapter eight)

C614: Nowhere.... just wanted to grab attention.

Rhyme: -Picks herself off of Joshua frantically- Um.... I'll talk later. -runs off-

Joshua: -Thinks "We would've went that far... but she didn't allow of it"- (Dear gawd.... rated M content)

C614: -Stares at Joshua- I don't what to know what you two did in there.

Joshua: Um.... did you just read my mind?

C614: Maybe... -smirks- Let's move on now shall we. Sooooo this is from _Jaunea_:

**YOU... ARE... A... FREAKING... GENIUS!  
I just HAVE to see (*ahem* read) how this turns out.**

**Dare:**

**Neku: Kiss Shiki passionately, then turn around and kiss Rhyme.  
Shiki: Act accordingly to Neku's actions. (MUAHAHAHA!)  
Joshua: For the rest of this chapter, you are not allowed to be more than 1 meter away from Rhyme at any time. Respond accordingly to Neku's actions.  
Rhyme: Tell Josh you love him... while Beat is within hearing range. Respond accordingly to Neku's actions.  
Beat: Place a LEGAL restraining order on Joshua to stay away from Rhyme. Respond accordingly to Neku's actions.  
Megumi: You are not allowed to wear anything other than your boxers for the remainder of the chapter.  
Mr. H : Show everyone your pretty wings and fly around the room.  
Sho: Hmm...Admit, in front of witnesses, that you hate math.  
Shooter: Ask Uzuki out on a date to a romantic, expensive restaurant. Wear a suit and comb your hair.  
Uzuki: Accept Shooter's offer. Wear a long, white, flowing ball gown and have delicate sapphire clips in your hair.  
Kariya: Ditch your bean paste lollipops for cherry flavoured. Tell Uzuki a bunch of mushy love stuff.  
Konishi: Turn into your noise form, then act the cute little kitty. Purr and meow at people.  
The rest of the Reapers: Go out to the scramble and sing Christmas Carols – in harmony!**

**Truth:**

**Neku: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you love Shiki?  
Shiki: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you love Neku?  
Joshua: Admit your true feelings for Rhyme.  
Rhyme: Why was your noise form a squirrel?  
Megumi: What is your eye color?**

**There ya go.**

**…**

**Wait for it…**

**…  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Don't worry TWEWY. I still love you. I just love torturing you more.)**

Neku: -Rips off Dress- Shiki!!!!!!

Shiki: What is it- -gets silenced by Neku kissing her-

C614: Woah now.....

Neku: -finishes kiss, turns around and accidentally kisses Rhyme-

C614: WOAH NOW!!!!!! HOLD UP!

Shiki: -tears up and runs away-

Beat: Aight, that curry was---- PHONES YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!

Joshua: Lemme help you with that. -gets his phone ready-

Neku: Ahhhhh crap..... -starts to run-

C614: Hm.... I feel stealing more clothes again. Meggy!!!!!

Megumi: Please, no more with the girly nicknames.

C614: Whatever now Gimme!

Megumi: Give you- -gets mugged of his clothes- Hey!

C614: -Runs off- Bwahahaha!

Mr. H: -watches Cshell run off with Megumi's clothes- What's going on?

Megumi: I need help _*pant* _to get my _*pant*_ clothes back.

Mr. H: Don't strain yourself. -rips out his wings- Come here kid!

C614: HOCRAWP!!!!!

Mr. H: -Flys over and swiftly takes the clothes back-

C614: Awwwww... 8A8

Neku: -drags himself back then faints completely-

Beat: Aight, now dontcha try that again!

Joshua: -flies down- Exactly!

C614: Man, you guys mangled him.

Joshua: What's done is done, and that's final.

C614: Okay Beat.... I need you to sign here.

Beat: Why, yo?

C614: DO EET! -evil eye-

Beat: Hell, okay.... -signs-

C614: Alrighty then, Joshua, stay completely a meter away from Rhyme for the rest of this chapter!

Joshua: You can't do that!

C614: Actually, I can.... restraining order. It says here that you gotta stay a meter away from Rhyme for the rest of this chapter.

Rhyme: WHAT?!?!?

C614: Oh dont you "WHAT?!?!?" at it....

Rhyme: D:

Sho: I do not hate math you hectopascal!!!!! Now you radians need to quit telling me to say that factoring stuff!

C614: Chill tabooty..... chill. Seriously.

Shooter: -still emo-"fied"- Yo, Pink-haired reaper person, go on a date with me.

Usuki: -Looks at Cshell- whatever.... as long as it gets me away from that monster.

C614: You wanna go Usuki!? Come on, bring it!

Usuki: -growls- Let's go.

C614: -Runs across the room and stuffs the dress onto Usuki and slaps Kariya to wake him up-

Kariya: Hey?!? -sees Usuki and Shooter- Hey, what are you doing? -puppy-like face-

Usuki: Leaving, what does it look like?

Kariya: You can't leave me! We've been partners since both of us became reapers!

Usuki: I'm going now.

Kariya: But Usuki, I'll switch to different flavored lollipops to make you happy! I'll even go to cherry! -pops in a cherry flavored lollipop- Your favorite!

Usuki: Please Kariya, I need to go.

Kariya: No, I'll die without you! -grabs onto Pinky's ankle-

C614: Man oh man.... seriously.

Konoshi: -In her noise form- _*puuuuurrrrrrrr* _

Sho: 8D -goes into his noise form- _*lower puuuuuuurrrrrr* _

C614: Awkward.....

Wall Reaper 1: Okay ready... 1, 2, 3, go.

Wall Reaper 2: I wish you-

Wall Reaper 3 : A merry Christmas-

Wall Reaper 4: I wish you a-

Wall Reaper 5: Merry Christmas-

Wall Reaper (1-5): I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

Random person: Yo shut it! It aint even Christmas Eve yet!

Wall Reaper 1: Some people just don't have a spirit these days.

Wall Reaper 3: Doesn't that include us?

Wall Reaper 1: You're right.... oh well. -walks away with the group-

Rhyme: -Calls over to Joshua- Joshua I love you!!!!!!

Beat: BWAAAAAAA, Rhyme, seriously need to stop saying stuff like dat around me, yo!!!!!!!!!

Rhyme: Sorry. -shrugs- I just wanted to tell him.

Joshua: I love you too Rhyme with all my Heart!!!! I never want you to leave my aside ever again after this!!!! I desperately love you!

C614: I am going to go damn mad with all this mushy stuff.

Shiki: -Taking care of Neku- I love you Neku... from 1 through 10.... I pick ten to show how much I love you.

Neku: _*cough*_Me too Shiki. _*cough*_ me too.

Shiki: Sh.... stop talking now.

C614: Resist urges to go madly insane! (yes.... I hate listening to other people saying mushy stuff to the point I begin to freak)

Rhyme: Aw, it's okay, if I were still in my supposed noise form I would cuddle around your shoulder to make you feel better.

C614: Eheh, thanks for at least making me a little better.

Rhyme: You're welcome.

C614: So why do you think your noise form was a squirrel?

Rhyme: Not sure.... Maybe I'm cute and cuddly like one. -trademark grin-

C614: Maybe so. -looks at Megumi who is rubbing his eyes sleepily and slightly reveals them-

Megumi: -has really pale yellow eyes-

C614: That doesn't look too healthy....

Megumi: Hmph? What was that?

C614: Nothing.... _*yawn*_ Just tired.

Rhyme: Yeah, we should wrap this up.

C614: 'Kay... This is it for this chapter.... So hope you read some more later.

Rhyme: Cya!

* * *

Dear Gawd, I finally finished this stinking chapter.... It took me nearly 4 hours to finish.

Trying to think stuff up on contact and not making sure if spelling correct is not fun when you have to go back and fix it all. Especially when you have a deadline.... Ehich I rarely do.

So hope ya guys enjoyed this on... Gotta still rip through other requests.

Await for more!

~ Cshell614


	11. Chapter 11

Dear mercy... I watched Paranormal Activity.... ;A;

(author edit: it's actually been a while now, but this story is taking place after I first watched it... WAY AFTER)

* * *

C614: -in bed- _*shuffle shuffle shuffle*_ I CAN'T SLEEP!

- a few minutes later -

C614: I should've never watched that movie.

- door seems to move by itself -

C614: -screams like a sissy-

Rhyme: Calm down!

C614: Oh, it's you Rhyme.

Rhyme: Yeah, you kinda woke me up. Yet, what's up with you?

C614: I watched Paranormal Activity not so long ago.

Rhyme: You know it's all fake.

C614: But they made it seem so real! Besides, _you_ refused to watch it with me.

Rhyme: Remember, it's just a movie, IF it were real it would've been kept top secret or something.

C614: Maybeeeeeeeeee.

- something moves in the shadows -

C614: Don'tscreamdontscreamdontscream.....

Rhyme: -turns around to see Joshua- It's just Josh.

Joshua: I thought I heard a little girl scream?

C614: I am NOT a little girl!

Joshua: Oh it was you? I thought it was Rhyme or something, no offense.

Rhyme: None taken, sorta.

C614: -scowl-

Joshua: No one else is awake, I think? So try to go back to sleep.

C614: BUT I CAN'T!

Rhyme: Don't worry, just remember, it's all fake.

C614: Pfft, like that'll help me reassure myself.

Rhyme: Just please get some sleep.

C614: Whatever... -cover self in blankets-

Joshua: -shuts door- _Soooo_?

Rhyme: What?

C614: -Listens to conversation- Hmmmmm?

Joshua: You going back to sleep?

Rhyme: Probably get a drink or something before I do.

Joshua: Well, we can kinda....

Rhyme: If you're gonna ask me to sleep with you... of course it'll be a NO.

C614: Great.... more stuff for me to worry about.

-hours later-

C614: -Drums on everyone's door- WAKEY WAKEY SLEEP HEADS!!!!!

Beat: -stretches- That was some good sleep yo!

Neku: -pokes head out with a towel on and toothbrush in mouth- Hoff (_*hold*)_ on a sec.

Shiki: -yawns- I'm so glad you gave each of us our own rooms!

C614: Oh psh-shaw! I don't want to neglect you guys that much.

Rhyme: Knocking on the wall to paranoy me was NOT cool.

Joshua: It's okay dear Rhyme. Maybe you'll say 'yes' next time.

Rhyme: Keep dreaming.

-everyone slowly comes together after some time-

Sho: How's it going radians?!

Konoshi: Quite fine before you came.

Sho: Rrrr(that roll tongue purr thing way... you get what i mean?), we should've subtracted our clothes last night together.

Konoshi: Never, in my life, I will do "that" with you.

C614: Stop with the talk! We eat now.

Beat: YEAH!!!! LET'S DIG IN, YO!"

-breakfast is finished and everyone seems satisfied-

C614: -finishes some talk with Rhyme and drinks the last of her tea- Everyone good?

All: Yes!

C614: Alrighty then.... Well off with the requests! This is from _animegirl0216:_

**Okay i have alot of dares that kinda suck but oh well.**

**Beat": I dare you not to attempt/ beat up Joshua all day if you don't beat him up then I'll give you a big bowl of curry.**

**RHYME: You and Josh need to act more like a couple than normal for the whole chapter**

**Kariya: I dare you to kiss Uzuki.**

**neku" I dare you to kiss Shiki. in front of everyone...**

**yea that's all i can really think of so far.^^**

C614: No dare sucks at all.... well to me.

Beat: I _neeeeed _to beat the priss up daily..... WAIT! Did they say curry?!?!!

C614: _*sigh*_ Yes, they said curry.

Beat: Hm.... -rubs chin- Aight, fine. For the curry.

Rhyme: You know... we never really had been dating, kinda.

C614: Uh-huh... Liar.

Rhyme: Am not!

C614: So then, Joshua just likes to ask you to be in bed with_ him_?

Beat: WHAT!?!? WHAT IN HELL IS THIS?! Rhyme?.... PRISSY!?!!

Rhyme: You heard that?!

C614: Pretty much...

Sho: Let's hope they don't multiply.

Beat: Yo, shut up man!

Joshua: I didn't intend for you to hear our conversation.

C614: Well that explains how dumb you are.

-Front door opens-

Shooter: That place was lame.

Usuki: Now, I rather be here than be with him. -points at Shooter-

Shooter: Whatever....

Kariya: USUKI!!!!!! -runs over to Pinky-

Usuki: -get tackled and hugged by Lollipop- I'm actually happy to see you too.

C614: D-aaaaaaaw, how cute.

Kariya: -Kisses Usuki from out-of-the-blue-

C614: Interesting.....

Usuki: -in shock/surprise-

C614: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Usuki: -still in the same state-

C614: By now, I thought she would've slapped him.

Neku: -grabs Shiki from across the table and kisses her-

Shiki: ~!!!!!!!

C614: What is up with all the kissy kissies?

Beat: Yah, seriously yo?

Joshua: -hugging Rhyme as she sits on his lap- You're just jealous dear Cshell.

C614: Pfft, I don't give a crawp. -sticks tongue out-

Rhyme: -quietly- Psst, you readers... do a collab with her and do alot of mushy teasing. I dare _you _people. Yeah that's right, I'm daring yoooooooooou. A guy messing with her or a girl trying to hook her up with someone.

C614: Rhyme? Who in heck are you talking to?

Rhyme: -smile- Myself.

C614: _Wierdo......_

Rhyme: Look who's talking.

C614: Everyone is wierd... so-called normal people are wierd, and of course, making them wierd. :3

Rhyme: You're so wierd.

C614: Didn't we just go over this? Well off away! Next request is from _Andrew:_

**I...am...loving this!**

****

Dares: Sho:Date Whoever that gm from week 3 was  
Shiki:date neku  
beat:date eri  
truth:neku:one more time, what the hell kind of musik do you listen to!!??

**Joshua: Tell me you REAL age or I will send the entire 5th demension after you!  
Shiki:On a scale of 1-10, how do you rate neku? **

**Sho:Why do you have a freakish obssesion with numbers!?  
Thnx!**

C614: Aaaaaaaand, _NyaniHenshi:_

**Review: :D I'm happy that I found this story. KEEP UP THE AWESOME WORK!**

**But, I kinda got confused here... Maybe it's because of mah short attention span. :P**

**Requests: Hmm, I don't know why, but I haven't seen much of Neku or Shiki...**

**Neku: I want you to crossdress as Eri (Just wearing the top is fine with me... :D) ! And strike a girly pose while you're at it. xD  
Shiki: To invite Neku on a date... ****Joshua: Glue your hands together with Rhyme's for one whole chapter. (Beat, we all need you to be a good boy.)  
Everyone (including Cshell614): Attempt to do the can-can in sync. Record the whole thing. :D**

**I think that's it for now... I hope to see a new chapter soon!**

C614: Thank you, I wuv yew both.... X3

Sho: See Qt (math pun~quart=qt=spelled w/ 'q' and 't'= sounds like cutie = yeah i'm lame.... unless you knew this too :D) they like us together.

Konoshi: _*grumbles* _I guess I'll have to survive with this nonsense.

Sho: Yes! FIRST! We have MY FACTORING ARTS AND CRAFTS TIME!

Konoshi: Great, just great.

-in an art 'n crafts room-

Sho: -rummaging through a trash can-

C614: -talking with Mr. H about Graffiti-

Neku: -listens to the conversation intently-

Rhyme: -taps my shoulder- Um, cshell.....

C614: What is it?

Rhyme: Joshua kinda glued my hand to his.

C614: It'll come off sooner or later, besides, that's what one of the dares asked for.

Joshua: Told you we'll be fine.

C614: -turns to Joshua- I'm curious once again.

Joshua: What is it?

C614: Can you please tell us your age!

Joshua: Give it up all of you. You know you're not going to get an answer.

C614: I'm not gonna even argue any further. I remembered the last time. And you, Neku-

Neku: Huh? -cranks down the volume a little-

C614: Should we tell 'em what music you listen to.

Neku: -Shakes head violently- No!

C614: -puffs in some air- Nekky listens to Po-

Neku: -Smacks Cshell straight in the face-

C614: Ow! Was that necessary?!

Neku: Yes, yes it was.

C614: Well here's payback! -stuffs an exact duplicate of Eri's Clothes on Neku - You look wonderfuuul! _*coughcoughsar-cough-casmcoughcough*_

Neku: -puts his hands on his hips and starts yelling-

C614: _*yawn*_ Keep it up with those hip and you'll continue with how gay you already look.

Eri: -whispers to Shiki- Nice pack he has, doesn't he?

Shiki: -Turns really red and nods-

Eri: What kind of rating will you give that?

Shiki: Ugh..... well um?

-loud bickering then overpowering ripping noises-

C614: Hey! I worked alot on that!

Neku: -only in his boxers- Screw that.

Shiki: -evil grin- I give that a 10 and a half.

Eri: Ditto....

Neku: Come on Shiki -grabs her hand- me and you alone.

C614: Hey, you know you ripped your own clothes in the process!

Neku: -looks down- crap... -sees Beat- Hey lemme barrow that for a sec. -takes his large tank top-

Beat: The HELL!? -spins around as he witnesses a flash of orange leave with Shiki-

Eri: Yet I give that an 11. -notices Rhyme standing next to her- Oi, hey Rhyme... -sees Joshua- Hey, Joshua?

Rhyme: His hand is glued to mine. -gets questioning look- Useless story to tell. -nudges- You diggin my brother or something?

Eri: Oh, ahah noooooooooo. -sweatdrop-

Rhyme: You're lying...

Eri: Whhhaaaaaaat? I have no clue what you're talking about.

Rhyme: Just ask him out or something... if anything turns out badly just come to me.

Eri: I'm fine, you know, perfectly fantastic.

Rhyme: You're still lying...

Eri: -glare- You know, people say you're the most innocent girl ever... -pokes Rhyme- But, there's a evil little girl in there somewhere.

Rhyme: -smirks- That can be fact... or opinion.

Eri: - I'm-watching-you motion - I'll go....

Joshua: -watches Eri run off, says something, Beat beginning to become slightly panicked, relaxes, nods, walkes off with Eri-

Rhyme: She'll be back... telling how awesome I am.

Joshua: Or how your brother is... Yet, we may never know dear until we hear. -pauses and looks at her- He's gone...

Rhyme: Yeah, so? -realizes the devilish grin on Joshua's face- May I help you?

Joshua: -pins Rhyme near the closest wall-

C614: -hears a thud and observes the room quickly and sees Joshua pinning something against a wall-

Kariya: Wasn't Skullz Jr's hand glued to his?

C614: Yea.... wait.... -slowly realizes what may be happening- HEY!

Joshua: -turns around to see a C614 lunging across the room-

Rhyme: -breathing hard- Joshua? -gets scrunched down to be protected by Joshua then some how.....-

-Disappears-

C614: -crashes into the wall-

Joshua and Rhyme: -Reappear-

C614: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT.... HUUUUUUUUURT! -runs off to tend to a bleeding nose-

Mr. H: Shall we close this up for now?

Rhyme: Yeah, we should. Nearly a quarter of us are gone, especially Cshell.

Joshua: We should, shouldn't we?

Konoshi: -Backing up from a Sho who's puckering his lips- Make it quick too!

Rhyme: Alrighty then, well since I think Cshell also wants this to get over this-

C614: -barely heard- True that....

Joshua: Come on faster, I still need to "assualt" you.

C614: -voice beginning to pick up- WHAT?!

Joshua: She's coming back hurry up now dear.

Rhyme: Blah blah blah, end of this chapter, blah blah, wait for more. Better?

Joshua: Very... - pins Rhyme back onto a wall and begins to do..... "things"-

C614: -suddenly appears, acting like a Jaws shark, and slams down the two-

And the scene goes black.....

* * *

Okay then.... it's been a while hasn't it? Yes, yes, it has. Blame schooling, friends, and video games. AHAHAH....... no. It's updated aren't you happy now? No? Don't make me cry, you'll witness the event of the creation of a new river if you do. I just drank a Dr. Pepper just now and it's late where I am and I estimate that I haven't slept for at least a day... yeah, try to pull an all-nighter, then keep going through school, and still stay up longer. Yeah, I'm going to sleep now if that's what you want me to do. Okay I'll go....

Your Crack-fic truth or dare author.... (but not the only one I presume)

~ Cshell614


	12. Chapter 12

- In the seemingly empty Streets of Shibuya -

C614: Hey guys! Sorry fer lost tiiiiime! No recent update? Yush, I know, but it's cause I've been workin on something good!

Rhyme: -enters the scene- Okay Josh should be up and running soon.

C614: Tch, if you guys weren't doing something somethin in mah face I wouldn't have tossed him across the room, la duh!

Rhyme: You're such a violent person...

C614: You gotta have at least one in your life... -thinks- scratch that, more than 1.

Rhyme: Who's violent as much as you?

C614: Your brother, la duh again! Dude, Rhyme, not on a roll today are you?

Rhyme: Okay, just go read the many requests!

C614: Now you're rolling! Okay guys, I'm doing a ton for, well you know, opening words! This is from _ChiaroscuroLolita:_

**This makes me laugh out loud every time I read it. xD**

**Unfortunately, no shounen-ai = I have nothing to make anyone do.**

**Fail.**

**...Wait, no, I got one!**

**To Shiki and Konishi:**

**Both of you. Spend the entire chapter without your glasses on. No contacts allowed! I want to see what you do when you can't see... *evil cackly***

**Thanks for the hilarious fic, Cshell! :3**

C614: Weeeeell, yeah, I may not be a supporter but... let's drop that topic! :D

Rhyme: You're not going to go Ninja status are you?

C614: -in ninja uniform- Too late... -takes out a katana-

Beat: 'Sup guys! What're we doin toda- Woah is that a sword?

C614: -watching Shiki- Shhhh...

Shiki: I have a feeling I'm being watched.

C614: -jumps- Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shiki: What, are, you, doing?

C614: 3.. 2.. 1..

Shiki: -glasses snap in two- Hey, I didn't have a spare!

C614: -now watching Konoshi- Hush...

Konoshi: -feels something stupidly suspcious- Hmm?

C614: Huuuuuzah! -trips over a random wire and lands an inch away from the Iron maiden-

Neku: FAIL!

C614: -Grabs Konoshi's foot and swiftly tugs it back-

Konoshi: -falls forward- *THUD* Why you little brat! You made my glasses break!...

Random passersby: Kekeke... we see up her dress. -bumps into something-

Sho: Why hello radians, it's x -goes for something behind his back- 2 die!

R.p: -all run away screaming-

Sho: Aww... but I wanted to show them my new masterpiece.

C614: I think your style of street art is, uhm, interesting. Come on... lets head back to the "place"

Everyone: Okay...

-an hour later-

C614: Alrighty, so here's another request from_ Andrew:_

**Andrew**

**Thank you for FINALLY puting my stuff in!and you made it rock! now...**  
**dares:**  
**joshua:x3 revenge time!or rater, its x2 getbrevenge!(im a sho fan really, go grim heaper) 1st for you, let neku be composer for the day, shiki conductor, beat game master, and rhym producer! 2nd. you crossed me boy! now since youve lost all yoour powers to neku, you will be tormented and attacked all day by the fith dimesion hahaha!*cough***  
**shiki: hmm... give neku a strip tease!**  
**eri: give beat a strip tease**  
**rhyme: give josh a strip tease**  
**all girls(including cshell!):give all the boys a strip tease at the same time!**  
**neku:you may only listen to beatles and opra for a week!**  
**beat:...take a bath in curry!(with volvcano hotsauce, hauanaros, and ghost peppers!)**  
**shades: cross dress and cha cha and can can for your mother!**  
**higiwasha: go against all the iron chefs af once!american and japanese!**  
**hmm...**  
**cshell:you, triple 7, date and sleep !(no porn or x rated content needed, just dont multiply!)**  
**TRUTH:**  
**neku:...how much do you love everyone? one at a time.**  
**shiki:same**  
**eveyone else:same.**

**thnx, and happy story writings! oh, and josh? *snatches his phone and pins, then warps away cackling***

C614: Oh heeeeeeeell No! Sorry buddy when did it get to this point? Sorry but, HELL NO! Imma leave, starting now! -slams the front door and leaves-

Shiki: Now what in heck are we supposed to go?

Neku: - sitting with the audience of guys- I have a suggestion...

Joshua: The ladies shall please us.

Rhyme: Why do I feel like we're in some whacked up Lady Gaga video?

Eri: Gawd, should we chase after Cshell and runaway like she did?

Sho: -locks and "arts" down the door- It's 'x' for you ladies do dance for us.

Konoshi: As much as I hate this idea... we have to go along with this.

Usuki: Well here we go-

C614: I feel terrible now that i just jetted off leaving the rest of the girls there. Dammit! Now I'm having a guilt trip! But I got this pretty scythe and sword from that weird guy on the street. -thinks- Kay I'm heading back.

Joshua: KeKeKeKe... this is nice isn't it?

Neku: Shuttit Joshua, you tend to break the mood of things.

-half an hour later-

C614: Now where's my keys? -peers back at the scythe- I shouldn't, buuuuuuuuut- -slices down the door- HEEEEEY I'M BAAAA- OHMAIEFFINGAWD!

Rhyme: Jesus Christ took you long enough!

C614: -glares across the area- WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF NIGHT CLUB? EVERYONE BETTER REGAIN THEIR COMPOSURE OR I'LL SERIOUSLY SNAP!

Everyone: -looks at each other- RUN!

C614: Oh the only people who'll be running right are the girls to their rooms! Yet, the boys are staying right here!

Joshua: Listen, dear Cshell, you're viewing this the wrong way.

C614: Oh try not to use your pretty face on me! I am pissed, and I don't got time for you to change the subject! -takes out the sword- Beg for mercy...

-5 hours later of screams-

Girls: -all gathered in the media room-

C614: I'm back you girls...

Shiki: Where have you been?

Eri: And what happened to the guys?

C614: Turn on the T.V. and go to the news.

Rhyme: -wielding the remote- Why?

C614: Just do it!

Rhyme: Alright, alright, chill out. -Follows C614's orders-

Konoshi: My god...

Reporter: This just in, a numerous amount of young men had been located streaking around the streets of Shibuya. Ages ranging from mid-teens to, ahem, probably mid 20s or 30s...

Eri: Tch, or should they say mid hundreds?

-Front door slams open-

Neku: YOU ARE SUCH A-

C614: Nekky, dear, no need to get mad. After all, I can't take you all seriously when you're in the nude.

All guys: -look down to the papers covering their... "areas"-

C614: Go get dressed.

Eri: -snickers- Stop staring at Neku's tush Shiki! :D

Shiki: Shut up!

-After a while, the guys return-

C614: -on the couch- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn...you guys take forever!

Everyone: -evil chuckles-

C614: Huh, what are you guys laughin' a- -Feels someone breathing on her neck- Eep... who, the hell, is, THIS?

Rhyme: Triple 7, just a little prank the boys wanted to do.

C614: Screw you all... where are the requests?

777:-gets up- Here... -hands over the papers-

C614: Thanks... Well, the next re-

777: Those were IN my boxers you know...

C614: HOLT SHI- -drops the papers- I'll just read them off the floor. So these are from _JustinneXD:_

**JustinneXD **

**Yo~! Nice to meet you two-dimensional and non-existent people ;D! Hmm...where should I start?**

**Truth: Beat...tell the me honestly...you wear make up don't you? DON'T YOU? I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU DO! DON'T LIEE! **

**Truth: Neku! How do you make your hair stay like that? Do you like go to a salon, gel it, or wax it or something? (Maybe your just wearing a wig...?)Oh! And theres no way that it can be orange! Hmm...I wonder...hehe...*evil thoughts***

**Truth: One question...if Neku didn't exsist...would all the fan girls die? *grin***

**Dare: I dare Shiki's stuffed pig...I mean cat, to go inside Neku's pants for the rest of the chapter!**

**Dare: I dare Shiki to put on a blonde wig while singing and dancing the song "Barbie Girl"!**

**Thanks a bunch mates! Gracias, Merci, Arigato, Salamat, Thank you! Rofl, mkay, see ya.**

C614: I'm not non-existant :P Or am Iiiiii?

Beat: Yo dawg, I don't wear no make-up! What got you all high? Can't say that I use my sis's, she aint got any.

Rhyme: Calm down bro... calm down.

Neku: *blank expression*

C614: Probably uses some kind of Extreme hair gel, but, I think you just may go to a hair salon.

Neku: *randomly falls over*

C614: -sarcastically- OHMAIGAWD... NEKU HAS DIED!

Random Fan-girls: -Fall over unconscious-

C614: Hurry! Check the news! -nobody does anything- HEY, I SAID... -all other girls are out cold except Konoshi and Usuki- Are you two fangirls?

Usuki and Konoshi: Just a lil bit.

C614: Well that concludes the experiment, not all fangirls will not technically die. You can get up now Neku.

Neku: -gets up-

-Girls follow after except Shiki for some apparent reason-

777: Hey bro, do what I did!

C614: Ass...

Neku: Shhhhh, yeah, I'm gonna take piggie. -Takes Mr. Mew from Shiki's hands and shoves them in the front of his pants-

Shiki: -mumbling in her sleep- I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie WOOORLD! It's all plastic, it's fantastiiic!

Eri: -Puts a blond wig as she continues to sing-

C614: HEY SHIKI, NEKU WANTS TO KISS YOU!

Shiki: -jolts up- Really? :D

C614: -Smile brightly- NO. -smile fades away and laughs at Shiki's embarrassed expression- Kay so the next request is from _The Key to Oblivion_:

**The Key to Oblivion**

**lol aight, i'm demand some chaos here. heheheheheeheeheheehehehe... *eyes glint***

**Dare:**

**-Neku: Using Psycokinesis, dress Beat in the Iron Maiden's One Piece.**

**-Beat: You are to impersonate the Iron Maiden, Neku's your superior. No you cant beat up the bastard. why? cause you've already did it plenty of times.**

**-Shiki: Get a camera for this uncharacteristic event**

**Truth:**

**-Megumi Kitaniji: What the hell do you keep behind yo back all the time? With that smirk you got on your face all the time, my ideas are narrowed**

Shiki: Got the camera... wait why does my arm feel a little... light? -looks at Neku-

Neku: NO, afterall, I think you'd want me to wash him first.

Eri: Pfft, that's kinda funny.

Beat: -clothes removed by "magic"-What the hell?

-Konoshi too and clothes are switched-

Shiki: Camera is rolling!

Neku: Beat, bow, NOW!

Beat: Oh hell nah! I aint gonna do what you say!

C614: This remote shall never fail me. -uses the magical remote to change "channels" on Beat-

Beat: -bows- Welcome back, master!

Rhyme: That is so OOC.

C614: -Makes Rhyme also change "channels"-

Rhyme: Yo brah, what ya doin acting that way towards 'im?

C614: Man, it's as if they both switched personalities!

Megumi: And then I'll stick it in-

C614: What the crap do you have there Megs?

Shades: NOTHING! -sweatdrops as he hides the object behind his back-

C614: Is it some kind of pedophiliac object?

Shades: -smirks- Do you wanna find out?

C614: EW, no, gross old pervert.

Sho: I can see inside the holes of that shirt. Iron Maiden is 100 percent great!

Konoshi: Why are you looking in there punk?

C614: Okay okay, I know this would be youtube criteria and all but we gotta continue with the requests. So for the final request for today is from _xXTWEWYfan42996Xx:_

**xXTWEWYfan42996Xx **

**Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it?**

**Here's a new set of dares:**

**Neku: Shiki, date, now.**

**Beat: Double date w/ Eri**

**Uzuki: steal Kariya's Lolly**

**Josh: Tell us your real age, Don't make me come over there!**

**Sho: Teach everyone Math, Algebra or Geometry should do**

**Everyone: Listen to Sho, and make a mess of the "Place"**

**Konishi: Clean up after everyone, just like a maid, and put on a smile while doing so.**

**Higashizawa: cook for everyone**

**Hope you update soon**

C614: Nomnom~ I should stop saying that every time I get bored. When this person said make a mess I cared for a moment, but then I thought about redesigning the "Place" again. So Sho and others, do whatever you want... except completely demolish the building down.

Eri: I'm not gonna go on a date with that guy who looks like a sadist.

Konoshi: What is that supposed to mean?

Eri: Oh nothing, just saying you two should switch clothes now.

-an hour later-

C614: What took you?

Beat: See for yourself, yo.

Konoshi: -comes in with her dress torn in many places- You son of a b-

C614: Now now, language.

Konoshi: Come 'ere you!

Beat: Let's get outta here! -grabs Eri then shoves Neku and Shiki out the door-

Rhyme: -shut's the door last minute-

Konoshi: -goes Noise and slashes the door down-

C614: First move of renovation, check. -looks at Josh- First move to risk getting Jesus Beam'd, starts now. Hey Josh- -winces-

Joshua: -glares- You expect me to answer?

C614: People keep asking, so how old are you? -prepares for Jesus Beam-

Joshua: Let's just say I could be your great great great grandfather... -smirk-

C614: -Tilts toward Rhyme- It seems to me you kissed someone who may be a great great grandfather.

Rhyme: -pushes away- Don't go there.

C614: Bwuahahaha... -sticks her hands into Rhyme's shorts-

Joshua: -twitch- Yuri? -twitch-

C614: -whispers as she tugs on Rhyme's underwear- gonna have an old guy check for your virginity?

Rhyme: -mix of embarrassment, disgust, and awkward- Uhm...

C614: _Pffffffffft... _-lol's and rofl's-

Rhyme: -kicks- Be quiet...

C614: Ow... you know, it's not that hard to say shut up.

Rhyme: Whatever! -stomps off-

Sho: Now, now, radian you stay here cause Mr. Minamimoto is gonna teach some math!

C614: Ohno...

-all get shoved into a classroom-

C614: Wait, I don't remember building a classroom?

Sho: Silence, or I'll give you 5 days of detention!

C614: You're not the boss of me!

Sho: Okay, radian, today we're gonna learn about pi... Now someone tell me the first 40 #'s!

C614: -looks at Rhyme and Joshua-

Both: What?

C614: You two are smart you answer.

Both: We actually have no clue. I mean who does? -looks at each other- JINX!

C614: Well, _sigh_, time for my smartass side to turn on. -stands- 40 cherries crammed into a pie... MAKES CHERRY PIE!

Sho: Correct...

C614: Yeah I'm sorry, wait, WHAT?

Sho: Here's your reward. -ducks behind the desk and reappears with dozens of pies throwing one at Cshell-

C614: -gets pie'd- Oh, it, is, on! -opens the desk and throws a pie at Sho-

Sho: -pwned payback- How'd you kno I hid them in the desks too!

C614: I smelled fresh pie okay?

Rhyme: -Takes out another pie and slams it in Joshua's face- Haha! You got pi- -gets pie'd back-

Joshua: Gotcha!

C614: -stands- PIE FIGHT!

-an arsenal of pies appear throughout the building and an enormous pie fight takes place lasting for hours being too epic to describe-

Neku: That was fun you guys, maybe we should do this more often!

Beat: Aight yo, just us and all. -reaches for the door knob and gets super pie'd as soon as he opens the door-

Josh, Rhyme, C614: -near a catapult- YOU JUST GOT PWNED BY PIE!

Shiki: What the heck happened here? -awestruck by the massive amount of baked fruits and cream all over the walls and floors-

Eri: This actually gives me a design idea. It's like a big colorful mess!

Rhyme: I'm strawberry! -takes out a stawberry pie-

C614: I'm Chocolate Chip! -takes a chocolate chip pie-

Joshua: I'm Rainbow Fruit!

C614: -before Josh gets his pie out she slams hers into his face- *snort* You know how funny that sounded? _Hahahaha!_

Joshua: Yeah, that did kinda come out wrong didn't it?

C614: Just a few more people then we, I mean Konoshi, will clean up.

Neku: Who's laaaaaa- -sweatdrops- Oh crap! -turns around to make a run for it but halts to many pies aiming for him-

C614: We were prepared... FIRE!

-pies fly everywhere hitting Neku, Shiki, and Eri at full force-

C614: WHOOT! YEAH! KONOSHI, TIME TO CLEAN UP!

Konoshi: I hate this. -dressed in a Lolita Maid outfit-

Sho: -snickers- Yummy. :3

C614: Kay maid, cleanup!

Konoshi: You are so gone when I'm done.

C614: Kay, with this mess it'll take you bout a day so, I'm good. Higgy, we're hungry make us some food!

Everyone: -all in agreement-

Higgy: I shall meet your needs for food.

-many minutes later-

C614: crunchy munchy munch~ Gawd this food is great! You should cook more often.

Beat: -drinking a big bowl of curry- It's like a party in mah mouth!

C614: Alright, this T & D is up to it's finish so- OH LOOK MORE PIE!

* * *

So I bet alot of you have been probably waiting for this to be updated and here it is! I'll try my best to update it again~ Busy busy busy~ Yes I am! So till next time you wonderful readers!

Now let's see disclaimers?

I don't own anything or anybody that does not belong to me~!

Except this story and myself...

Also if anyone changes their pen name I'm not held responsible for changing them too in the fan... Cause I'm stubborn and lazy to do simple stuff like that~


End file.
